


Reality

by Always111



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Multi, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always111/pseuds/Always111
Summary: I had a solid lifestyle and a good job. Life was good, in general.Until I woke up one morning on an entirely different planet with no memory of how I got there.And even weirder? Everyone else remembers me being there from birth.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Loki, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't open my eyes immediately. I was so warm, warmer than usual in my small apartment. My bed felt so good. So fluffy. I snuggled in deeper, not wanting to get up, and felt sunlight on my eyelids. Considering I had heavy drapes and no roomie, that was odd.

I opened my eyes.

I blinked a few times, and then lifted my head in confusion. Where was I? 

The sun was streaming in through a large golden window, and outside the window was a lavish city. I could see towers and turrets and shining golden chariots. I began to feel frightened. How had I got here from my apartment?

There was a slight snore from behind me, and I turned around and almost screamed. A man was lying in bed with me, fast asleep, golden hair strewn across his face. He was handsome and veins popped out on his muscly biceps. He wore a simple red shirt and dark trousers. I looked down at myself and saw that my usually short red hair was long and braided down my chest. I wore a beautiful violet nightgown, inlaid with gold trimming.

Where on earth was I?

I sat up, and the man grunted behind me. Something about him was mildly familiar. There was something familiar about the city, too.

"Iris, it is too early," came a groan from behind me. The man had woken up, breaking my train of thought. His eyes were open they were blue. I looked at him in alarm, my heart still thumping. "What is the matter?" he asked, lifting his head, noticing my breathing.

"Where the hell am I?" I cried, panicking. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I am Thor, of course. And you are my fiancé Iris. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, something is the matter!" I shouted. "I am no one's fiancé! I've never met you in my life, and I want to go back home!"

He looked saddened. "Are you having second thoughts? Whatever I did, I am so sorry. Iris, go back to your mother if you want, I will not hold it against you. But I will never forget the woman who stole my heart."

I gaped for a moment at these heartfelt words. Thor seemed to know me, very well, and apparently I was to marry him. The last thing I could remember was lying down to sleep in my apartment after texting my friend a goodnight. How had this happened?

"What is the date?" I asked. Thor told me it was the 20th. That meant only a day had passed since I had fallen asleep. I was sure I had got here overnight.

"I have to find someone I can talk to," I muttered, and went to the cupboard. There I found dresses, all perfectly my size. I chose a green and gold one, green having always been my favorite color, and slipped into the bathroom to get changed. When I emerged I found Thor standing at the window, shirtless. 

"Please, Iris," he said, and his voice was sad. "Tell me what I have done to make you dislike me so. All these years we have been friends, lovers. What happened?"

He turned around and saw me looking shocked. "Thor," I said, unsure how to break it to him. "I am sorry that you have these false memories, but I went to bed in my apartment in London last night and woke up here. I don't know you. I don't know where I am. I am going to find someone to help me get home."

And I walked out the door.

"You're in Asgard!" I heard Thor shout before the door closed.

Asgard?

Thor?

_What was going on?! ___

__I had been a massive Marvel fan for a while. But my favorite movie was Thor: Ragnarok. That was why the buildings looked so familiar! That's why I recognized Thor's face! He resembled Chris Hemsworth!_ _

__I began to walk fast, past guards who accepted me without question and I began to run. Tears started to run down my face as I ran, tearing through hall after hall of endless golden mazes, lost and confused and frightened. I couldn't see where I was going properly. As I rounded the corner, I ran straight into someone and fell to the floor. There was an exclamation and then a hand reached out to help me up._ _

__"Why, look who it is. The woman who stole my stupid brother's heart. Where are you running to, hmm? Did he crush you in his sleep?"_ _

__The words made no impact on me but the voice did. I looked up almost in fear, my heart beating loudly in my ears, adrenaline pumping through my body. It couldn't be him. Couldn't be._ _

__"Loki?" I gasped._ _

__"I'm sorry to disappoint," he replied sarcastically, and I stared into the face I knew so well on screen, the face of my favorite actor, Tom Hiddleston. But his hair was real, long and black, and it was, without question, Loki._ _

__This wasn't happening._ _

__"I must be dreaming," I said firmly to myself. "It is not Loki. This is not real. I am going to wake up any second and find out it was all a scary dream."_ _

__"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am starting to fear for your sanity," said Loki, and his voice was so beautiful. "I am certainly real and this is no dream unless you sleep-walked from your bedroom with your eyes open. Would you like me to hit you to prove it?"_ _

__I kept staring into his face, into his blue-green eyes, still shocked and disbelieving. Loki's expression went from calm and composed to slightly concerned._ _

__"Perhaps you should go back to Thor?" he suggested. I shook my head firmly._ _

__"Loki, please, please believe me." My voice was pleading. "I can't remember anybody here. The last thing I remember was last night, laying down to sleep in my bed in my apartment in London, and the next I wake up in bed with a man I watched on the TV and in another planet. And everybody seems to know me!"_ _

__Loki's eyes were wide with what I assumed was surprise and fear for my sanity. A single tear fell down my cheek. This was no dream._ _

__"Follow me."_ _

__Loki turned on his heel and went back the way he had come. I followed, realizing something enormous._ _

__If it was all real, then perhaps the Avengers?... No. But were the Avengers... real?_ _


	2. The Allfather

I followed Loki into the throne room. At the end of the room was a raised platform on which the golden throne was placed, and Odin sat in the seat. That confused me. Shouldn't Odin be dead?

"Father," Loki said coldly. "We have a... situation."

"Ah, Iris." Odin smiled politely. "How are you, my dear girl?"

Loki stepped aside as I approached the throne. "I went to bed in my apartment last night at home and woke up here. Everyone has false memories of me." I explained. "Please, I want to go home."

Odin looked at me expressionlessly. "Loki, my son, leave us."

Loki inclined his head and strode out of the room. I watched him go with a feeling of loss. I knew his character better than any other, and that made him feel familiar, although we didn't actually know each other. Odin cleared his throat and I turned back to him.

"I am sorry, Iris, but you have lived here your whole life." his voice was stern. "If you try to leave this city I will have to keep you here. You know the law."

I was about to say no, I don't know the law, but he held up a hand. "Whatever plot you have, I suggest you abandon it now... before you or somebody else gets hurt."

It was a threat and we both knew it. I looked at him in realization. 

"You know of this, don't you." I accused, backing away. "Why would you bring me here? Don't lie to me!"

Odin pointed his staff at me and the guards lining the halls began to move toward me. I ran.

Out of the throne room, past guards who shouted and gave chase, their swords leveled. I hitched up the dress and ran faster. I'd always been a good runner, and I used my speed to my advantage, hurling myself around corners. Eventually, I found my way out of the palace and on to the rainbow bridge. What looked like an entire battalion gave chase, screaming at me to stop, but I refused. My breathing came out rough and fast, and my hair came loose, flying out behind me in the breeze. I had almost reached the Bifrost chamber when a group of soldiers emerged from the doorway. I stopped short, surrounded.

"Halt!" called the leader. "By order of Odin the Allfather, King of Asgard, you are commanded to surrender yourself and come with us."

"But," I said breathlessly, "I don't feel like doing that."

I grabbed the nearest sword and began to fight my way through the group. I had never fought before and the sword was heavy and hard to use. At first, the soldiers did not want to hurt me, but as I got closer to the chamber, they began to aim to injure me. The sound of metal on metal screeched as I ducked and wove. A sword swung and sliced along my shoulder, blood falling onto the colours of the rainbow bridge. I screamed in pain and dropped the sword. Another sword cut through my dress and nicked my waist. Both places burned with pain as more and more soldiers advanced. I fell to my knees and then my side, clutching the two wounds. The leader in front of me dropped his sword and pulled back his fist.

Before he could render me unconscious, the hand was caught by another. The soldier paled and fell back slightly, staring at a point above my head. 

"Step... Back." A voice said. I didn't need to look up to know it was Loki standing above me, his daggers out. The lead soldier cleared his throat nervously.

"My prince, we have direct orders from Odin himself to bring this girl back to the castle by any means necessary."

"Does it look like she can resist further?" asked Loki, sarcasm evident. "I will take her back myself. Leave us."

The leader deliberated for a moment before gesturing to his troops. They made their way back to the Bifrost chamber. The troops behind us marched off in the direction of the palace, and I was left with Loki, clutching my sides, tears threatening to spill.

"Can you stand?"

I struggled to my knees and almost fell back. A hand gripped my wrist and pulled me to my feet. I gasped in pain at the sudden movement.

"I have to... get out of here..." my voice was sluggish. I stumbled and fell into Loki's side, my bloodloss affecting me. He mumbled something in annoyance and put an arm out to keep me upright and we began to walk toward the castle, slowly. I began to feel light-headed. The world was swimming around me, in dizzying circles. My vision blurred and I fell down the long, dark tunnel that seemed to appear in front of my eyes as I heroically fainted.

*****  
A voice was talking in the distance, smooth and calm. I took a moment to listen to it, trying to remember what had happened. Something about a horrible dream, being stuck in Asgard, and being cut by swords. Thank god it was all a dream.

Who was talking?

I opened my eyes, a feeling of dread coming over me. 

A young woman was standing over me, golden lights hovering above my body. There were more women on either side of the bed, their fingers dancing through the air, golden lights moving and flashing as they worked. The one nearest my head smiled and turned away. A moment later another woman appeared.

She had hair done up into an elaborate, curly half-up beehive, and her eyes were lined with dark eyeliner. I recognised her face as no other than Frigga, Odin's wife and Thor's mother.

"How is this possible?" I muttered, my voice husky from dehydration.

"I owe you an apology," she said gently, lifting a goblet of water and supporting my head as I drank. "Odin did not mean for you to be hurt."

"What I said was true," I said quickly after I had swallowed the water. "Please, believe me, Lady Frigga."

"I must go with the king's word," she said. "He knows best."

The golden light flickered above me and disappeared. The woman on my right whispered in the Queen's ear and left along with the others. Frigga offered me her hand and helped me sit up. The wounds seemed to have healed over, leaving small scars.

"How long has it been since..."

"Three days," said Frigga kindly. "You must face your consequences now, as will Loki. What will you wear?"

I shrugged and she chose a beautiful deep blue gown with a fitted waist and flowing, shin-length skirt. The sleeves were long and embroidered with green. I admired myself in the mirror as Frigga quickly combed and braided my long red hair.

"My lady, the king wishes to see them now," called a guard from the door. Frigga beckoned for me to come and I followed her back to the throne room, feeling resigned to my fate. I'd never fight my way out. I had to find out why I was here.

In the throne room, Thor stood beside the throne and Loki in front. They were all tense and silent.

"Iris, My Queen Frigga," acknowledged Odin. "I will take it from here. You are permitted to stay if you wish."

Frigga hurried over to Thor's side and tucked her arm into his as I joined Loki in front of the throne.

"I warned you, Iris." Odin shook his head. "The charges against you are murder, maiming of Asgard's warriors, and direct opposition of the law. The charges against Loki are aiding and abetting a murderer, direct opposition of the law and his father's wishes. Therefore you both receive the same sentence; 100 years in the dungeons."

"Father!" Thor said quickly, horrified, but Odin silenced him with a look and turned back to us. I was horror-stricken. I hadn't realised I killed anyone when I fought the guards. One hundred years seemed like a small period for Loki, but I was not immortal.

"I have done nothing to deserve this treatment!" protested Loki. "I merely stopped them from killing her!"

"Take them away," Odin ordered dismissively.

As the guards locked chains and cuffs onto my wrists and neck, tears began to start. Was this how I was to spend my life? In a cell underneath Asgard! I pressed my lips together and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying. I would not show weakness. I would stay strong, like Loki beside me, who was glowering at his father.

We were marched from the room. Downstairs, winding corridors, through draughty halls, and into a large dungeon. It was not what I had expected. The cells were brightly lit, with white floor and ceiling, and the walls were glowing with Norse runes and sorcery. Loki and I were put into cells side by side. The backs of them had a door and inside was the bathroom. The main part of my cell had a simple bed and blanket, but Loki's was decorated with quaint and elegant furniture. As I was pushed into my cell, the walls flared and the chains disappeared from my hands and neck. I could not get past the barriers.

I lay back on the bed, angry and frightened. And I let the tears fall, finally, because I was in a strange world with strange people and I was stuck here until I die.


	3. Feelings

Two weeks passed, and I began to worry about Loki's mental health.

He'd spend hours on end lying on his couch, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he'd stand in the middle of the cell and suddenly his magic would knock everything over. 

I had found a better way to spend my time.

In the bathroom, I had discovered a small CD player and a stack of CDs. They had appeared a day after I had arrived and so I'd put on a CD and dance and sing and pretend everything was alright. All my favorites were there, including 'demons' by imagine dragons, which I played loud because it kind of summed up Loki. After a good sing or dance, I'd always feel better.

"Why do you do that?"

"What, sing and dance?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the CD in my hand as he asked the question. I laughed, twirling around. "Because my depression creeps in when I stay still too long," I explained and pirouetted. "I prefer to spend my life happy rather than angry and sad."

"Sentiment," muttered Loki scathingly, and turned away.

I admitted to myself that I liked Loki. I'd liked him on screen but in real life, he was even more beautiful and appealing. I admired the way he was built but also the mystery about him that he had on-screen. I couldn't join the dots to how Asgard existed and looked like the actors from the earth. It didn't make sense. Loki looked like the Loki in Thor: Ragnarok and so did Thor, but by Marvel standards, both parents should be dead and Hela should be coming. I walked over to the barrier joining our two cells and got his attention.

"Loki?"

No answer. He continued to stand at the barrier, watching the corridor, but a slight movement of his shoulders let me know he was listening. 

"Do the Avengers exist on earth?"

"Yes. My brother's lovely friends."

I stared at him, my eyes wide and jaw slack. _They were real _! My dreams had come true!__

__Loki turned back around to see why I was silent and caught me staring at him with joy. He looked a little cautious and walked over to the barrier._ _

__"Does that excite you?" he asked. "Perhaps you're hoping Captain America will turn up and break us out?"_ _

__He transformed into Captain America and I gaped even more. Loki rolled his eyes and turned away._ _

__"Loki! Wait- did you ever try to take over the world with a sceptre and a Chitauri army?" I asked, the thought striking me. Loki laughed humorlessly._ _

__"Yes," he didn't volunteer any information. I noticed his fingers clutched his hip as he thought of it. Noticing where my eyes were, Loki quickly let go and moved back toward his couch._ _

__"Can I just say your hairdo was so bad," I called over to him. He stared at me incredulously and turned his back on me._ _

__"Stupid Christmas tree hairdo," I muttered to myself._ _

__This meant that Thanos was in the middle of infiltrating Ultron, surely. I needed to get out of Asgard, and fast, before Thor Ragnarok happened. I moved over to the barrier and read the symbols._ _

__'Luka aptûr' read the barrier, which meant 'close'. Surely it wasn't this easy. Surely everybody here knew Old Norse._ _

__I took a deep breath. "Opna," I commanded. (open)_ _

__The barrier flashed and disappeared. I stared incredulously and Loki did too. I climbed out, checked for guards, and walked over to Loki's._ _

__"Do you want to get out of here and come with me?" I asked him, as he glared at me from inside. He sighed and nodded._ _

__"You do realize that you can't trust me," he said, as I touched the button to de-activate the barrier. I nodded and gave him a smile._ _

__"I know," I said. "But I reckon you do what's best for you, and at the moment it's getting out of Asgard. Besides, you know Asgard best. Your help will be valuable."_ _

__Loki got out of the cell and an illusion stole over his clothing, making it into a guard's outfit. I looked down and saw that mine was the same. We nodded at each other and walked out of the dungeon, straight past the guards, and out of the palace._ _

__"Where to?" I asked him, and he pointed to a 'boathouse' for flying boats. We grabbed one and soon were on our way back to earth._ _


	4. Midgard

"Where are we?"

Getting out of Asgard had been a breeze with Loki by my side. We'd used a back way out of Asgard and arrived in New York, our clothes transformed. Loki was wearing the black suit from Thor: Ragnarok and I had a silent fit, going into fan mode at his side. My own clothes were jeans and a cropped T-shirt. Stark Tower loomed ahead of us. I pointed to it and Loki looked at me in surprise.

"Why would you want to visit them, of all people?" he asked. I started walking and he caught up quickly. 

"Age of Ultron is about to start. I want to be there and I also gotta talk to someone smart about why on earth I'm in this reality," I explained. "Come or go."

I didn't want him to go and to my relief, Loki kept by my side. I wanted to have the talk all fans dream of having with him but now that I'd met him, it didn't seem appropriate. He was a real person. He might stab me or something.

At Stark Tower, we paused at the entry. A thickset man scowled at Loki and turned to me.

"Hey, whoever you are, kiddo, this man better get the hell out of here quicksmart or we are gonna have to apprehend him."

"No, I must talk to Tony Stark. I'm from a different reality and can predict the future. Please let us in."

The man looked at me, and I could tell half of my speech had gone in one ear and out another. "Fine. But this guy has to go in with handcuffs."

Loki unsheathed his blades, incensed. "How dare you talk to me this way, mortal? I am a God. Let me in at once!"

The poor man stepped aside quickly and let us pass. I gave him an apologetic smile as Loki stowed his daggers away and we got into the elevator.

The doors slid open and I gaped.

The Avengers were in the middle of a party, a party that was mighty familiar. They held champagne glasses and were talking amongst themselves. Thor was there and he gaped at Loki and I.

"Why the hell is Rock of Ages here?" asked a familiar voice. I was so completely star-struck I could hardly get the words out, but I had the sense to step out of the elevator before it closed. 

"Hey, everyone," I squeaked. Loki sighed beside me. Tony Stark was standing right there. And he looked like Robert Downey Jr. And Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Rhodey, Captain America, and Maria Hill, and that Nurse lady I forgot her name. Through their circle I could see the room Ultron would soon come out from. I could hear his footsteps.

"Behind you," I said clearly, "A robot is about to come out. He may or may not want to kill you all." 

Half of them turned, and then Ultron really did come out, staggering out into the floor. The Avengers were all silent.

"No," he said, and turned around, revealing his face. "How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

I realized they must have just tried to lift Thor's hammer. Loki stiffened beside me. "How did you know that?" he whispered.

"Come with me," I whispered and made my way over to the nurse. 

"Stark," Steve said quickly.

"Jarvis?" said Tony, holding up a device. Ultron mumbled something and then spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. No, I was a dream. There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... strings." He stumbled a little. Tony's face was pale as he realized Jarvis wasn't responding. "I killed the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" asked Steve. 

"Wouldn't have been my first call," replied Ultron. "But... down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" asked Thor. Ultron rewound the tape of Tony's voice. Everything that happened, every movement had been on my screen. I thanked the lord I had memorised the plot. I could be a real asset.

"Ultron," gasped Bruce, turning to Tony. Ultron looked up.

"In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this... Christmas. But I'm ready! I'm on a mission."

"What mission?"

"Duck!" I screamed as Ultron said at the same moment "Peace of our time."

The robots exploded from the walls a second after I said that and the Avengers all avoided the Robots. Steve flipped a table and used it as a sheild, sending him crashing to the ground. Dr Helen Cho (that's her name!) hurried off to the side. I grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him with me.

"Why don't we fight?" called Loki over the crashes and yells. I shook my head.

"We can't change the future!" I cried, sheltering behind the piano with Dr. Cho. "Don't you see? Someone could end up dead! I know they'll all survive."

"Then why are we crouching here?" asked Loki, as a robot shot toward us. 

"Just watch," I replied. The robot held out an arm and Dr. Helen Cho shrank back against me. I saw Ultron's head turn and the robot's arm dropped just as Steve grabbed it and threw it away from us, toward Thor, who used his hammer to smash it into pieces. Hawkeye flung Cap's shield to Steve, who swung it at the final robot. It fell to the floor.

There was a silence as we crawled out from behind the piano beside Helen. Ultron chuckled.

"That was dramatic," he said, walking up and down. Tony collapsed onto the stairs, clutching his elbow. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect everyone but you don't allow them to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve. There's only one path to peace." Ultron looked around at us all. "The Avengers extinction."

Thor threw his hammer and I let him with a heavy heart. Ultron fell to the floor.

"I had strings... but now I'm free..." he said as the light in his eyes died.

There was silence as everybody stared at the metal on the floor. Tony was looking at his hands in his lap. 

"Who are you and how did you know what was going on?" asked Maria Hill, gun at the ready. I put my hands up quickly.

"I'm from a different reality. In my world, you guys are a movie series. I watched it right until the end. This one is called Avengers; Age of Ultron. Actors play you." I turned and pointed at them as I named their actors. "Robert Downey Jr. Chris Hemsworth. Scarlett Johansson. Jeremy Renner. Chris Evans. Mark Ruffalo. Claudia Kim. Cobie Smoulders." I turned to Loki. "Tom Hiddleston."

They all stared at me, Loki included. I could tell something about the names resonated with them.

"I can prove that I know you guys," I added. "Steve, you were born way back at the end of WW2. You had a relationship with a woman called Peggy Carter, and as the HYDRA ship went down with you in it you promised to meet her at a dance in two week's time." Steve gripped the handrail. "Thor, you were banished a while back because Loki convinced you to invade Jotunheim, and you met a beautiful woman named Jane Foster. Bruce, you are a scientist who once tried to kill yourself but the Other Guy spat the bullet out. Tony, you had a horrible childhood because your dad didn't tell you he loved you and then he and your mother were killed in a... car accident... and you took over the family business of selling weapons. Natasha, you were a ballerina and trained to be an assassin. Your graduation ceremony did something to you that hurts you to think of it. Loki, you are a jotun adopted by Odin. Crappy childhood too, you were brought up hating jotuns and then found out you were one. The realization broke you and led to you falling from the rainbow bridge. And Clint, you don't have your own movie and these guys are going to find out your story fairly soon, so I won't tell. I'm sorry Maria and Helen, but you're not the main characters."

"How do you know that?" snapped Tony. Everyone else was slack-jawed as they stared at me. Natasha moved forward. 

"She's either a really well-informed HYDRA agent or she's telling the truth," she said. "I've never told anybody about my childhood. And it sounded as if she knew what we felt, too."

"Okay," Tony moved forward. "What did I say to Reindeer Games here when we met when he tried to take over the world?"

I thought back and smiled. "You took off the suit. You had a conversation about armor and armies. I think, Loki, you said 'I have an army' and Tony, you said 'We have a hulk'. Loki tried to use the scepter on you but with your arc reactor it didn't work, so Loki tried to stab you instead. He threw you out the window but you had the suit waiting and as you fell you put it on."

"I believe you," said Tony quickly. He moved toward me and clapped me on the shoulder. "How far into the future can you see?"

"Until the end," I said quietly. "I can't tell you everything, or things will go horribly wrong."

"You can see if one of us... dies?" asked Natasha, putting her gun down. She looked at me carefully. I nodded and bit my lip.

"I don't want to tell you who dies, and I'm sure you don't want to know. You'll make the decision when you come to it."

"Fine," Clint said. He walked over to the window. "I guess you're an Avenger now."

"What do I do?" asked Loki quietly. Thor walked over and looked at me.

"Loki, you're not in this movie. You're supposed to be pretending to be Odin on the throne. Didn't you fake your death?"

Loki nodded and Thor nodded to. "I did, but you found out. Odin spends most of his time in Norway, meeting with world leaders. Same with my mother- you saved her life." 

I took that information in with surprise. It made sense, yet it meant I'd changed the reality before I arrived. How was this possible?

Thor nodded in agreement and I shrugged. "I could only say to go back to Asgard, Loki. You being here doesn't help me stop everyone dying, but do what you want."

Loki stepped back, offended. "Very well, Avenger. I see you have already become one of them."

"No- Loki, wait!" I called, but he had gone. I looked at Thor and he winced.

"I am sorry for my brother," he said kindly, "and my father."

"Alright team!" shouted Cap, and everyone quieted down. "We got a signal, Tony's tracking his electric frequencies. We are going to go to Africa."

"Get her a suit," instructed Tony as he walked past. Maria took my arm and began to lead me back to the elevator. "She needs some combat modes in it, too."

"Hell yeah!" I said, and smiled.


	5. The Twins

Steve and Thor entered the ship first. I was with Tony. He stood up at the top of the ship and watched the conversation down below.

"So, he's got a new body," he muttered, seeing the impressive new Ultron. "Got any tricks you can share with us?"

"If it's any comfort, nobody dies," I said. Tony tapped something on his arm and held out the other to me. 

"Alright, I got a signal," he said, his helmet clicking into place. "Ready?"

I nodded and Tony zoomed down into the ship in time to hear Ultron say something scathing about Tony. He let me down gently and Steve grabbed my arm, getting me behind him. I was wearing a suit in gold and green, and my hair was in two braids on my shoulders. Tony had given me a small gun that was loaded as much as possible and had given me the basics of firing and reloading. 

"Nobody has to break anything," said Thor, and I whispered Ultron's line to Steve a second before he said it.

"Clearly you've never made an omelette," 

Steve gaped at me for a second as Ultron parroted my line. I looked at the twins and felt a pang at what would happen to them. 

"Ah, this is funny, Mr Stark," Quicksilver said, walking forward. "This is what... comfortable? Like old times?"

"This was never my life," returned Tony, seeing his gaze go to the weapons surrounding them. 

"You two can still walk away from this," Steve said, stepping forward. Wanda looked at him with anger.

"Oh, we will."

"I know you've suffered.."

"Blah. Hehe, Captain America," Ultron laughed at him. I whispered his lines under my breath. "God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"if you believe in peace," interrupted Thor, "Then let us keep it."

I was so highly strung, adrenaline racing through me, waiting for the moment we stopped talking and started fighting. Eventually, the line was said 'Cause I wanted to take the time to explain my evil plan' when I ducked and rolled out of the way a second before Ultron used magnetism to draw Tony toward him. The two started fighting, up in the air. Smaller robots emerged and both Thor and Steve had their hands full. I pressed the 'airborne' button on my belt and flew up to the level where Clint was standing.

"Wasn't of any use?"

"Aside from impressing Steve, no, not really," I returned as I landed as gracefully as I could. He had his bow at the ready and I waited for the chance to stop him from being mind-controlled. "Clint, at some point Wanda's going to come up here. When you hear her behind you, use your electric arrow. It will stop her until Quicksilver takes her away."

Hawkeye nodded and began to shoot arrow after arrow at Klaus' men, never missing. I could see Wanda and Quicksilver rushing from person to person, first Thor, then Steve, then Natasha. 

"Get ready," I whispered as I heard her footsteps. I ducked down behind a column and watched as she came up behind him, hands outstretched. He turned and put the arrow on her forehead.

"I've done the whole mind control thing," he said matter-of-factly. "Not a fan."

Quicksilver was about to arrive, and I knocked Clint out of the way. He fell down with a groan to the floor as the two sped off, Wanda cradled in her brother's arms.

"Yeah, you better run..." Clint groaned. 

"Sorry," I whispered. He rested his head for a moment. I stood up and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet.

"We got to get Natasha," he said, seeing her walking downstairs, looking lost. He shot an arrow at the wall and jumped over the balcony, heading toward Natasha. I pressed my flight belt and headed toward Steve, who was lying on the ground, muttering to himself. I attempted to lift him but it didn't work.

"Steve, wake up," I said, shaking him. He opened his eyes and I saw tears in them. "You alright?"

"Yep," he groaned, sitting up. I helped him get up and retrieved his shield, then walked over to Thor, who was crouched on the balcony, breathing heavily. I touched his arm, knowing he was having that vision of being strangled, and I was right; his other arm punched out. If I had touched him from the front I'd probably be out cold. He opened his eyes properly and looked into my eyes, slowly waking up.

"Steve, help him up," I said, straightening up. Steve pulled Thor to his feet and the three of us joined Clint and Natasha at the Quinjet. They all looked so lost and sad. 

"I'm back, miss me?" sang Tony, carrying a very battered-looking unconscious Bruce Banner. "The Big Guy tried to smash up the city. I had to knock him out. He'll come round."

He placed Bruce down on the stretcher in the corner. Natasha sat on the edge of hers, staring into the distance. I went and sat next to her.

"I know what you saw," I said quietly. "It will feel better to talk to someone."

"I spent most of my life trying to forget it," she replied. "It still hurts like it was yesterday."

I rested a hand on her arm as Clint lifted the ship into the air.

*****  
We disembarked, Clint leading the procession with his arm around Natasha, then Thor and Tony, then Steve and I. We walked toward the house, everybody but Nat and Clint looking confused. 

"What is this place?" asked Thor of Tony. Tony shrugged.

"Safehouse," he said, and I said the same thing at the exact same moment.

"Look, can you stop that? It's creepin' me out," Tony shot at me, and I giggled. We entered the house and Clint called out to Laura. They all looked shocked. As the children entered the shock grew more.

"Sorry for barging in," said Steve, looking very out-of-place. 

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed," snibbed Tony. 

"Yeah, Fury helped me set this up when I joined," said Clint, his arm around Laura and his son. "Kept it off SHEILD's files, like to keep it that way."

"I thought you'd prefer to tell them yourself," I piped up, and he gave me a nod.

"I figure it's a good place to lay low."

"Honey, we'll need more beds if you're all staying," said Laura, looking us over.

"Oh, Thor won't be staying," I said quickly. 

He looked at me, aroused from his thoughts, and nodded. He walked out without a backward glance. Steve followed him. I watched as the Bifrost picked him up and wondered where Loki was. 

"Come and get something to eat," Laura said, taking my arm. "It's lovely to meet you."


	6. The Team

Steve and Tony were chopping wood in the yard. I slipped around the side and into the shed, where I knew Fury was waiting.

"Ah, Iris. I see you've joined the team," Fury said, walking out from behind the cupboard. "It's.. forgive me for saying it... But not that great to meet you. You see, every waking moment you spend with them is another moment you've changed history with."

"I'm not telling them who dies or what happens next," I said. "I'm only doing helpful things, like telling them to duck or helping them feel better."

"But what if their feeling bad makes something else happen? But they don't feel bad thanks to you, so that thing doesn't happen?" Fury pointed out. I sat down on the straw.

"What do you suggest I do, lock myself away?" I said sarcastically. Fury looked at me carefully.

"No, but I think you should stick to someone and stay with them. Like Maria Hill."

"Loki," I said softly. "Like a babysitter? You know I can fight."

Fury shrugged and shook my hand. "We'll call him back, but keep interference at a minimum, and don't make something bad happen, okay?"

I laughed and left the shed, feeling a little clearer than before. The task was hard but here I was, looking at people who I knew would die, and not telling them. Tony entered the shed as I left.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and kept walking without waiting for an answer. 

I walked past Steve and smiled at him, but kept on until I reached the edge of the property. I sank down under a tree and put my head in my hands.

My life had changed so drastically. One minute I was thinking about getting through uni and handling finance, the next I'm fighting with the Avengers and struggling with conflicting ideas about who survives and not being able to help them. I heard a crunch from behind me and somebody sat down beside me.

"Iris. How are you?"

"Loki!" I flung my arms around him, realizing a second too late that we'd never hugged before. However, I hung on until he relaxed and put one arm on my back.

"I missed you," I muttered into his shoulder.

"Iris..." Loki looked uncomfortable. I drew away and my eyes searched his face, trying to understand what was going on underneath the surface. "I don't think you know who I am, really."

"I do," I said. "They might have portrayed you as evil, but you're more of an anti-hero. You're broken. You're lonely. You have never felt loved like Thor was. You're insecure. But you shouldn't be, because I think you're beautiful, and kind, and sensitive, underneath."

Loki turned away, but he hadn't stabbed me. That was a good sign. I took his cold hand in mine.

"Please, Loki. I do love you," I whispered. Damn, why do I have to cry? "Give me a chance."

"You... love me?" said Loki, his face still away from me. I squeezed his hand in answer. 

Abruptly, he stood up and paced a little away, staring at the ground. I could tell he was struggling with conflicting emotions.

"Loki, just tell me if you can't return my love," I said helplessly. "Just tell me."

Loki shook his head and turned back, taking my hand. "I cannot give you love, because I don't know how."

"Do you want me to teach you?" My eyes lingered on his lips. Our faces were close together, too close. Loki nodded ever so slightly and I leaned in, kissing him gently.

I heard him gasp and he pulled away, standing up and moving as far as he could without actually leaving the shade of the trees.

"Loki?" I asked, confused. He had one hand on his lips and the other clutching his dagger, an automatic reflex. I walked over and cautiously touched his arm, the one without the dagger. He looked at me and I saw that he was not angry, he was scared.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "I don't know what came over me."

"Do you want to try again?" I asked, not wanting to push him out of his comfort zone. He leaned down and kissed me, a little stronger than before, and then walked off toward the house. I smiled to myself and made to hurry after him, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Iris! We have a lead!" called Steve, waving me over from the door. The group was assembled on the verandah, looking at Tony's screen. He flicked it into the air and showed us all the pictures of a butterfly. 

"I had an idea," Bruce said, pointing to the butterfly. "Ultron wants to evolve. He wants a better body and different earth. So, he's going to be somewhere he can make a new body." Bruce looked at us expectantly. "Where would that be?"

"Helen Cho," I said. "He's mind-controlling her."

I clapped a hand to my mouth but they all were taken up on the idea, agreeing to pay her a visit. Clint hugged Laura as we prepared to leave.

"Thanks for having us," I said politely, as Loki joined us on the Quinjet. The others looked at him distrustfully.

"Out of all the babysitters you could have had, you chose Rock of Ages?" Tony asked, looking him up and down. "You better behave yourself, reindeer games."

Loki looked at him with contempt and leaned against the wall. I could tell he was uncomfortable. "Hey, be nice," I said placatingly to Tony, who rolled his eyes and made his way to the front of the jet, watching the countryside grow smaller and smaller beneath us. I stood beside Clint, who was looking wistfully at the little farmhouse and little specks of children waving madly from the yard. I placed a hand on his arm.

"It must be hard," I said sympathetically. "Knowing you might not come back, or that Laura is always worrying?"

Clint nodded and sighed. "Occupational hazard, I guess. I signed up for it, I gotta shoulder the responsibility. But I sometimes wonder what kind of a husband I am, leaving for majority of the year to go fight bad guys."

"Or good guys," quipped Natasha, and elbowed him. He grinned at her and I wondered what she meant. I'd find out.

"I'm sure your kids will grow up proud of their awesome daddy, though," I added thoughtfully. Clint smiled.

"Thanks, Iris."

The Quinjet sped into the sky, and I fell back. Clint and Natasha had been prepared for the sudden speed, but I wasn't used to it, and they all laughed as I hit the ground. Loki offered me his hand and I let myself be pulled to my feet.

"Thanks," I said softly and kissed him on the cheek, aware that the others were watching. He looked embarrassed but I smiled brightly at Tony, who was staring, dumbfounded.

"Hey Tony, might need to keep your eyes on the road," I said, leaning against Loki a little. He gaped for a moment and then spun back around, lost for words.

"Loki, it's okay," I said. Loki caught my eyes and I gently brushed a lock of black hair out of his face. I thanked the gods I had been lucky enough to find someone so beautiful, inside and out.


	7. Vision

Clint, Natasha, and Steve departed for Helen Cho's aid first, and the rest of us stayed on the Quinjet. I was watching the fight in my head.

Ultron would be uploading Vision's coding or whatever it was, and Steve, Nat, and Clint would save the day with the help of Wanda and Pietro. The others listened to the three communication back and forth over headsets, and I thought of Thor.

I had forgotten I was supposed to be engaged. Wherever he was, possibly with Dr. Selvig, he was also heartbroken and that was on me. I loved his brother. Surely that was like backstabbing him, the poor guy. He was a good guy, but I'd never liked him when he was onscreen. I would have that talk when he got back.

But if this was the reality I watched on TV, why was Thor engaged? Wasn't Jane Foster part of the equation? I put my head in my hands and felt a hand go to my back. I looked up into Loki's concerned eyes.

"What is wrong, Iris?" asked Loki. I sighed and covered his hand with mine.

"I'm worried about Thor, Loki. We were engaged, and when he found out I don't even know him, I fell in love with his brother. That doesn't seem very nice at all. And I'm worried because what if the reality we're in isn't the one I watched on screen, and I'm messing everything up? What if they were never supposed to go to Helen's place? I'm scared that I've made a huge mistake, Loki."

Loki looked thoughtfully at me. "Perhaps, Iris, the reality you're in is one you're supposed to be in. What if you are part of the story? We know that some of us die eventually, so maybe changing the storyline could work for the best."

I nodded and thought it over. It was extremely unprecedented that I appear here. What if Loki was right, and this reality was my story?

There was a yell over the speaker. "Get Iris and Loki out! We're taking to the streets!" Loki grabbed my arm and the Bifrost appeared, taking us away before I could shout no. We reappeared at Stark Tower and Loki lead me up the stairs to a quiet level I'd never seen before.

"These are our chambers," explained Loki, proudly opening the door to one and waving me inside.  
"Stark built them for us when he realized we might not have a place to stay."

"Why do you have one?" I asked, confused. In Stark's mind, Loki was a bad guy. Loki pointed at the lab, where there was a cell and a complicated map of the galaxy. I opened my eyes wide. "He locks you up and picks your brain for information?" I asked, horrified. 

Loki shrugged and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room. It was cool, as if the temperature had been lowered, which made sense due to Loki's Jotun heritage. It had an enormous bookshelf full of all sorts of books. I went over to one and pulled it out. 

"Narnia? I love that book!" I said, flicking it open and reading a few lines. I put it back and realized Loki was watching me carefully. "What?" 

Then I saw the insecurity behind his eyes and I went back over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He stiffened again but forced himself to relax and put one arm back around me. 

"I think it's a wonderful room, and you have a wonderful choice in books, too." I assured him. He gave me a small, worried smile. 

"What of the temperature? I know it's cold, but..." I put a finger to his lips before he could start making excuses and smiled.

"It's perfect. And I'm glad you feel happy in this place." Loki nodded and I withdrew the finger, walking over to the window. He had a great view of the city. I oohed and aahed at the sight.

Our earpieces crackled. "All clear, prototype being sent back to the tower, Natasha has been taken. I repeat, Natasha has been taken." 

I took Loki's hand and we made our way down to the biggest lab, at the base of the building, where Tony and Bruce were standing, the prototype body between them. They immediately shifted so they could defend themselves and continue with the work. I put my hands up to show I wasn't going to intervene and they relaxed.

"You're doing the right thing, you know," I said reassuringly to Tony. "Cap doesn't think so. He's going to burst through these doors very shortly and try to stop you. I'll hold him off until Thor comes." 

"Why would we need to wait until...?" began Bruce, but Cap burst into the room, throwing his shield. I caught it automatically and flung it back at him, watching out of the corner of my eye as a shape flew toward the window. As Quicksilver stopped the file from uploading, Thor burst through the window, landing on top of the box housing Vision's body. He struck it with Mjolnir and everyone watched as Vision rose out of the box and toward the window. He stopped at the window and hovered there. Steve and Wanda were in offense position and I raised a hand to tell them to stop. Vision rocketed at Thor and knocked him to the ground, the momentum propelling him toward the window. Thor now raised a hand as Vision stared out at the city, perfectly still. 

"You're one of Ultron's," Steve said. Vision conjured a cape and floated toward Steve and Tony. 

"You don't know Ultron," he said softly. "He's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed." Vision moved back, out of their faces, and watched them, expressionless. "Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net... We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others." 

"Can we trust him?" Steve asked me. I put a finger to my lips. Vision turned to him.

"Maybe I am a monster. I'm not what you are, and I'm not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." and he held out Mjolnir to Thor. I suppressed giggles at everyone's shocked expressions. It had been my favorite scene and I was seeing it first hand. Thor stared at everyone and then back at Vision, and took the hammer. 

"Right," said Thor, and clapped Tony on the back. "Well done." 

And he followed Vision out of the room.


	8. Sokovia

I knew what I planned to do but I wasn't sure if I had the guts.

As the others fought, Loki forced me to remain behind, but I knew that at some point, I had to intervene. So he let me operate one of the lifeboats. We stood on the deck of the helicarrier, waiting for Sokovi to take off into the air.

"Iris."

"Vision! You should be fighting..."

"I had to talk to you."

I looked at him, and nodded. He gestured for me to join him in the nearby room and we did so, shutting the door before overprotective Loki could come running in. I sat at the desk and Vision hovered.

"You are worried about the repercussions of your choices." It wasn't a question. I continued to look at him. "I have given the matter thought, and it is my belief that you are here for a reason. Perhaps it is to save someone's life."

"I have a plan," I interrupted. "To save someone's life, I mean. Do you think I should go through with it?"

Vision inclined his head. "I do not think you were an accident. Fate does not work that way."

Behind him, through the window, Sokovia took off into the air. Vision didn't bat an eyelid.

"I must go. When you can, put your plan into action. Even if it does not work, I believe everything was meant to happen."

I smiled gratefully at him and he flew out, in pursuit of the flying city.

"Iris! We must go!" Loki called, and I rushed out into the fray. We dove into the lifeboats and I took the wheel, navigating toward the chunk of the city where I knew I would find Clint. Flashes of lightning and streaks of red magic crossed the city. I could see the flash of light that was Tony, and knew that Bruce and Nat were on their way. 

Robots were flying through the air and crawling across the ground. Innocent civilians were screaming and crying. I motored onto the side of the city and immediately, people were pouring on. 

I jumped out, regardless of Loki's cry, and sprinted toward Hawkeye, screaming, "Cap! Shield!"

He flung it, selfless man that he was, and I caught it as the bullets came toward us. Clint crouched, protecting the child with is body, and there was a flash of blue...

The shield delfected the bullets but one got my ankle. I fell to the ground, and smiled at Pietro and Clint. "Didn't see that coming," I said happily. 

Clint passed Pietro the boy and I could see Wanda's magic ripping through everything in sight. I gestured to the ship and Clint nodded, slinging one of my arms around his shoulder and helping me back. Loki lifted me into his arms worriedly. "Iris, are you alright?" 

"M' fine," I said happily. "I saved his life."

The last of the robots fell as the lifeboats took off and the city exploded. The chunks of land rained down into the sea.

There was quiet on the lifeboat. Loki lay me on some seats with Clint at the top and took off my red-soaked sock and shoe, and placed a glowing green hand on my bullet wound. I watched in amazement as the bullet rose out of my ankle and the wound knitted.

"That's the best I can do," Loki said and looked relieved. "Does anyone else need healing?" he called to the room at large.

He was indisposed for the next few hours, to say the least.

*****  
I watched Tony drive away and headed inside the new Avengers base to where Nat was standing, staring at the wall. I touched her arm and she looked at me.

"You'll see him again," I said softly. "Promise."

She smiled as I left Steve and Nat to talk.

As they wandered out after me, we headed toward the lobby where Sam, Wanda, Pietro, and Rhodey were waiting.

"Avengers," called Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1. There will be more to come, I hope you enjoy my lovelies! Please leave feedback or kudos if you liked it (or didn't)


	9. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO- Civil War

I stood to the side of the stage, watching as Tony gave the demonstration of his childhood. Time had passed since Sovokia, and I had been trained in two combat skills; magic and hand-to-hand. Loki was attempting to teach me to fight with a dagger but I was still scared of accidentally stabbing myself. The team were out to get Brock AKA Crossbones, and I knew that Wanda would accidentally set off the bomb in the building, but it had to happen. 

I knew I was needed here, with what was to happen. Tony's mental health wasn't evident from someone's perspective who only knows him socially, but I'd watched the movies. I knew how he felt when bad things happened.

There were cheers as Tony walked off the stage, and I stepped in front of him. He sighed tiredly as another woman rushed up.

"I'm so sorry about the teleprompter, we didn't know Miss Potts had cancelled..." she began, but Tony waved her off.

"It's fine... If you'll excuse me."

He made his way toward the stage door and I followed.

"Look, Iris, I'm going to the restroom..." he said, and I grabbed his sleeve.

"I know you're not, Tony, and I'm coming, okay?"

He took a breath as if to say something and then thought the better of it, taking the stage door and out into the hall. We walked to the elevator where a woman was standing. Tony leaned against the wall.

"That was nice, what you did for those young people," she said. Tony shrugged.

"Oh, they deserve it. Plus it helps to ease my conscience."

"They say there's a correlation between guilt and generosity." the woman said, and I moved closer to Tony, knowing what was coming. "But... you got the money. Break as many eggs as you like, huh?"

Tony nodded as if confused and then realized the light for the elevator wasn't on. He pressed it and looked suspiciously at the woman. "Are you going up?"

"I'm right where I want to be." she said pointedly. She reached in her bag and Tony grabbed her wrist. 

"Okay, okay..." she looked at him angrily and he let go. "Sorry. It's- occupational hazard."

"I worked for the state. Human resources." she began, and I moved in behind Tony, wishing I could stop this but knowing it would be foolish. "I know it was boring, but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be."

She slammed a photo against Tony's chest, and he looked down, his eyes wide.

"His name was Charlie Spencer," she said, and there was accusation in her voice. "You murdered him."

There was a long moment. Tony's face was shock and horror, and her face was grief and accusation. I gently took Tony's hand and he didn't notice. 

"In Sokovia," she added. "Not that that matters in the least, to you. You think you fight for us? You just fight for yourself. And who is going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead! And I blame you."

She released the photo and he took it, I could see the turmoil inside him. She turned and walked away, heels clicking on the floor. Tony stood as if frozen to the spot.

"Tony," I said softly. He shook his hand free and entered the elevator. I slipped in before the doors closed and he sank down against the wall, his head in his hands. "She's grieving, Tony. If you hadn't intervened you'd have a whole line of grieving mothers."

"That doesn't undo her loss." his voice was muffled. The elevator dinged and he straightened up and strode out. I followed him. "Just go home, Iris! I don't want to talk!"

"Okay," I said, gently. "But you don't need to keep it to yourself, either."

Tony looked at me, still unreadable, and then he nodded. I watched the car drive away with a heavy heart. We were in Civil War now.


	10. The Accords

"You know, I had a heart attack." Secretary Ross was saying. I sat beside Tony at the back of the room and gave him a questioning look. He ignored me. "Forty years ago, right in the middle of a downswing. Turns out it was the best round of my life because, after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something forty years in the army never taught me."

Everyone was assembled around the table beside Tony and I. Rhodey, Steve, Wanda, Nat, Vision, Sam, Pietro.

"Perspective." Secretary Ross smiled. "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who prefer the word vigilantes."

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" asked Nat. She knew the answer.

"How about dangerous?" replied Ross. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders, and inflict their will wherever they choose, and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind."

He stepped aside and I groaned quietly, drawing raised eyebrows from almost everyone. The screen showed the battle of New York.

"New York," Ross said. "Washington DC." the battle of the Dark Elves. "Sokovia." The city torn apart, a huge ocean where houses used to be. "And today." the bomb Wanda sent into the building. She looked away, and Pietro took her hand.

"Okay," Steve said, his eyes on Wanda. "That's enough."

The screen went blank.

"For the past three years you've acted with unlimited power and no supervision," he said, watching us all. "It's something the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution."

He slid the book across the table to Wanda. "The Sokovia Accords. Signed by a hundred and seventeen countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, you'll operate under the supervision of the united nations. I'll give you time to make a decision."

"And if you don't like the decision?" asked Nat. I sighed quietly.

"Then you retire," he said as he left.

We all rose without speaking and made our way to the lounge. I stayed at Tony's side.

"Secretary Ross has a progressional medal of honor, which is more then you have!" Rhodey snapped at Sam. They'd began arguing on and off on the way down.

"So let's say we agree to this," Sam said. "How long is it gonna be before they Lojack us like a bunch of common criminals?"

"Hundred and seventeen countries are gonna sign this," Rhodey said. Tony put a hand over his face tiredly. The rest of the team were staring at the ground, considering their options. "A hundred and seventeen Sam and you're just like 'no, that's cool..."

"How long are you gonna play both sides?" snapped Sam. 

"I have an equation." Vision cut in before the argument got out of hand. "In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of world-endangering events have grown at the same rate."

"Are you saying this is our fault?"

"I'm saying there may be a causality." Vision corrected Steve. "Our very strength invites challenge, challenge insights conflict, conflict breeds catastrophe. Oversight. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom," Rhodey said to Sam.

"Tony?" Nat said, and Tony took the hand off his face. "You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"It's cause he's made up his mind."

"Oh, you know me so well," Tony said sarcastically and rose. "Actually I'm nursing a headache. That's whats going on, Cap, it's just pain." he set his phone in the breadbasket and I knew what was coming. An image of a young man flashed into the air. "Oh, that's Charlie Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Three degrees, intern plan in the fall. But first, he went traveling. wanted to see the world before he parked it behind a desk."

"Tony-" I said softly but he cut me off.

"He didn't want to go to Paris or Amsterdam, he went to spend his travels building houses for the poor in guess where? Sokovia."

The faces of the team were resigned and understanding. They knew what was going on now, as Tony made his coffee and continued to viciously hurt himself with his own words.

"He wanted to make a difference I suppose, but we dropped a building on his head. There's no decision-making process here. We need limitations. If we're boundaryless we're no better then the bad guys."

"Tony. If someone dies on your watch you don't give up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?"

"We all still gotta take responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the rights."

"Sorry." Rhodey stood up. "Steve, that is... that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not world security council, it's not SHIELD, it's not Hydra..."

"Iris, what do you say?" Pietro cut in. All eyes turned to me, some surprised to find me still sitting there. I sighed.

"Look, this is a really, really complicated time in our lives, and there's no way anything would work out if I told you what to do. But I'll say this; you all have already made a decision. And you're going to keep those decisions. It may tear us apart. But right now, we gotta focus on Steve, who is about to receive a text he doesn't want to receive."

All eyes turned to Steve, and right on cue, his phone buzzed. His face paled.

"I gotta go," he said quickly and raced out of the room. Nat watched him go sadly.

I left without a word and followed Steve down the stairs. He had his head in his hand, trying to suppress tears. I held out an arm and he leaned into the hug. It was like hugging a wall. He broke away, tears coming out now, and I wordlessly took his hand as he cried silent tears.


	11. Futuristic

I sat up the front of the funeral, beside Sam. I listened to Sharon Carter's speech without really listening. 

This was going to be a hard time, and I wasn't sure if I should help or let things plan out the way they would without my help. I could tell that Vision understood, but he didn't know what I knew. I needed to talk to Loki and Thor.

When the funeral was over I went outside and pressed the charm on the bracelet Loki had given me before he left to visit Asgard. Mere minutes later Loki and Thor appeared in front of me.

"Iris. Are you all right? Why did you call?" Loki ran forward and took my hand. I looked at Thor, who was watching me sadly.

"It's just... The Avengers are at a really hard time in their lives, and I don't know what to do." I confessed. Thor turned away as if he wasn't really listening. "Bad things will happen, Loki, and not physically, emotionally. Maybe they need this but it's hard to watch them..." I trailed off. Loki took my hand.

"I'll stay," he said. I noticed he looked tired and possibly angry, but not at me. Thor still hadn't looked at me. "Brother? What of you?"

"Iris, a word, if I may?" asked Thor, gesturing to a nearby alley. I nodded and left Loki watching us suspiciously as we entered the alley. Thor sighed and tossed Mjolnir into the air one-handedly.

"Iris, I am not sure if you remember, but when you arrived here you and I were to wed." he began, and realization dawned on my face. I bit my lip. Thor was avoiding eye contact. "It has become clear to me that perhaps you are more taken with my brother, and I would like you to be happy, but I had to know... Are you two really...."

"Oh, Thor!" I said and touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry. We should have had this conversation ages ago. Yes, I am currently taken with Loki, and I'm sorry... I wouldn't have picked you to have to go through this. You're a lovely man, and I swear I love you like a big brother, but not... not that way. I'm sorry..."

Thor nodded and tossed Mjolnir one more time. "Then, my lady, swear to me that if Loki ever threatens or hurts you, tell me. I am worried that he will abandon or hurt you. Please tell me if anything happens, for I wish to keep you safe."

"What are you two doing over there?" called Loki, while Thor grabbed my arm. I looked into his earnest eyes and nodded.

He released me and we walked back to Loki, who looked at his brother suspiciously and clutched my hand in a slightly possessive way. No more words were exchanged about our talk but I knew we'd cleared the air.

*****  
"I have to go to Vienna. If anyone can take Bucky in, it's me." Steve jumped up as Sharon left. Me, Sam, Sharon, and Steve were sitting in Sharon's hotel room when the Vienna bombings had been broadcasted on the TV. It seems that Bucky had been framed for the bombings. Sharon had left, being summoned to go help, and Sam, Steve and I stared at each other.

"I'll see you on the other side, then," I said, standing up. Sam and Steve made for Vienna while I made for Berlin, the task headquarters, with Loki.

*****  
"You okay?"

"Yeah, but T'chaka was killed." Nat sighed as she watched the TV through the glass of the office. "We were all signing on, and then apparently Bucky set off a terrorist attack, and now Steve's gone..."

"I know." I reminded her. Loki stood and began to pace like a caged animal.

"When are we getting out of this cell?" he demanded. I put a hand on his arm.

"Relax. They don't know if we can be trusted."

"Specifically you, but yeah." Nat quipped. Loki glared at her and she smirked.

The TV began broadcasting live T'challa, Steve, Bucky and Sam's fight and our attention shifted. It was only the end of the fight and they were arrested by Rhodey and some police fairly quickly.

"They'll be here in half an hour," I said, getting up. Loki went to follow us out of the office and was immediately stopped by a bodyguard.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must remain in here until the fellow prisoners come," he said sternly. Loki looked ready to kill the man but I stepped in between them.

"You've got something wrong, Loki is with me," I said smoothly. The bodyguard shook his head.

"Can you just stay here with Steve and Sam, please?" I begged Loki. He was angry but calmed when I grabbed his arm.

"Very well, for you, Iris," he agreed grumpily, and his daggers disappeared. He took a seat at the table and watched Nat and I out of sight. 

We entered the main office and found Tony, watching the interrogation begin. As we stood beside him he turned to us and I raised an eyebrow.

"You all okay, Tony?"

"Yes, I am, thank you, Iris," he said, evidently annoyed at my checking in. I shrugged and turned back toward the screen. The interrogation with Zemo wasn't getting answers.

"Don't worry about those horrors." Zemo looked at Bucky impassively. "We only have to talk about one."

And the lights went out.

I knew what was happening, as Nat and Tony instinctively backed up against a wall. I knew that Steve and Sam were stopping Bucky from escaping but it wouldn't work. We began to speed walk from the room toward Bucky's level.

"Please tell me you brought the suit," Nat asked quickly as we walked. 

"Sure did it's a lovely Ford, three-piece two-button. I'm on active duty non-combatant."

"Follow me," Sharon said as she raced past. We started to run.

Bucky was fighting agents in the hall. Tony backed up against a pillar and tapped his watch, which transformed into an ironman glove. Sharon and Nat crept around the side. I stared at my hands, willing them to glow, and finally, violet light streamed from my palms. It would only be healing magic, but that was enough. Tony engaged in hand-to-hand and got thrown to the floor. As Sharon rushed in, I fell to my knees beside him and touched one hand to his cheek, the other to his gut. He groaned as his wounds healed.

Nat and sharon were down as T'challa rushed in. I groaned and helped Tony to his feet before hurrying to Nat and healing her crushed windpipe. Then to Sharon, who had somehow broken an arm. My light was fading, the extent of my teachings reached, as T'challa and Bucky fought. I collapsed beside Sharon as Loki raced in.

"Iris! What happened?"

"Absolutely nothing, she just helped," snapped Tony, helping Sharon to her feet. Loki helped me up and I waved him off.

"I'm fine, Loki, no need to be so protective," I said kindly. The sound of a helicopter sounded overhead and we all sighed. Then came the sound of a helicopter crash.

"Steve!" I cried, remembering. "He stopped the helicopter!"

"We can't help them," Tony said. "They're renegades. We signed. Except for Iris..."

They all looked at me. I sighed. "I don't like to take sides, because I think you both have a point," I said. "Look, I won't sign yet. I'll wait and see. Good enough?"

Tony took a breath but Secretary Ross called us. Nat, Tony, Loki and I made our way over to the office, where he gave us thirty six hours to get Bucky, Steve and Sam back. As he left, Tony winced.

"My left arm is numb. Is that normal?"

Nat rested a hand on his shoulder. "You allright?"

"Always."

I moved over to Tony from Loki's arms and touched his temple, which was bleeding. I frowned at Loki. "I swear I healed this. How do I make it stay?"

Loki touched my arm and more energy flowed through me. I nodded.

"Gotcha, I was running low. Sorry about that, Tony."

As I re-healed his cut, Nat sighed. "We're seriously understaffed."

"Oh yeah. Be great if we had a hulk, right about now," Tony leaned back. Loki stood up.

"You have other little friends, do you not?" he asked. "What of the man who shoots arrows?"

"Listen, Reindeer Games, you can stay out of this." snapped Tony. "Actually, we'd all be happier if you just went back home. Iris is protected here."

"I have an idea," Nat said. Tony nodded.

"Me too. Where's yours?"

"Downstairs, where's yours?"

Tony smiled and I actually, embarrassingly squealed and jumped up and down. Everyone went silent and looked at me but i was too happy to notice.

"This is my favorite part of the movie!" I cried, still jumping around. "Except it cuts straight to Queens instead of you answering, and there's Peter... Sorry, I went mad. I just... he's my favourite character besides you, Loki... Sorry. I'm offending you guys. But... yay!"

"I guess she likes my idea," Tony said into the silence. I laughed and Nat smiled.

"So can I come, please?" I begged Tony, who gave a mock groan.

"Yeah, you can come. You can be my apprentice or assistant or something, I guess."

I squealed and hugged Loki, who looked embarassed.

"Hell yeah," I muttered, and wished my sister were watching.


	12. Recruitment and War

We knocked on the door to the apartment and May opened the door. She gaped at Tony's face.

"Good afternoon, May, I'm Tony and this is my assistant, Iris," Tony said politely and kissed her cheek. She waved us in, looking shocked.

"It's an honor, Mr. Stark," she said, amazed. We took a seat on the couch and she gathered some water and a plate of walnut-date-loaf. She sat and looked at Tony expectantly.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, first of all, I'm surprised someone as young and beautiful as you is anyone's aunt," Tony said, and I elbowed him. She smiled. "I've come about your nephew, Peter? He applied for an internship last fall and I approved it, so... we're in business."

May gaped for a moment before gathering herself together. "Well, that's incredible!" She gushed. "Peter didn't say! You'll have to fill me in. Please, have some food."

As we talked Tony left the technical details to himself and I acted like a well-informed worker from Stark Industries. I whiled away the time waiting for Peter to arrive, getting nervous. What if he didn't like me? God, I hoped he liked me.

The door opened and closed and I tried to act casual.

"Hey aunt May," called Peter as he entered.

"Hey Honey, how was school?"

"Okay," Peter dumped his bag and moved into the kitchen. "There's this crazy car parked outside..." he froze when he caught sight of Tony. He gaped. 

"Hello, Mr. Parker," said Tony.

"Um... What- what are you? Hey, I'm Peter." he was nervous, looking from his aunt to Tony and occasionally me, who smiled.

"Tony," Tony said with a smile. "This is Iris." I waved at him and smiled.

"Hey! What are you- what are you- what are you doing here?" Peter asked, still at a loss for words. May was smiling.

"It's about time we met," Tony said. "You got my emails, right?"

"Yeah? Yeah, regarding...?" Peter saw Tony winking like mad.

"You didn't tell me about the grant?" May asked.

"The grant," Peter said as if it should have been obvious. 

"September foundation," I supplied, and Peter nodded. Being fifteen years old, I'd related to Peter Parker the most as fifteen was closer to nineteen than any other avenger. He was such a great character. I noticed how his eyes flicked between us all and smiled. "Remember when you applied?"

"Right, yeah," Peter said. May mouthed soundlessly at him.

"Well, I approved, so now we're in business!" Tony said, knocking down the tea. 

"Keeping secrets from me now, are you?" asked May. Peter's hands were jumping from his hair to his sides to his other hand in nervousness.

"Well, I know how much you love surprises so I thought I'd keep it a secret until... anyway. What did I apply for again?"

"Let's hash it out," Tony said. "May, can we get five minutes?"

May nodded and Tony and I rose, heading toward Peter's room.

Tony locked the door behind us and Peter looked at us both warily. Tony spat his date loaf into the bin.

"I did warn you it'd be bad," I told him, and he laughed.

"As far as Walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad," he said. "But yeah, you did, somehow, foresee that."

"Wait, you can foresee stuff?" asked Peter, pointing at me. I took a mock bow.

"Ah, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Salvation army type stuff?" Tony was inspecting Peter's desk.

"Ah, garbage actually," said Peter.

"You're a dumpster diver."

"Yeah, I... anyway look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant, so..."

"Nah uh, me first," Tony said. I laughed as Peter said a meek 'ok'. "Quick question." Tony held up his phone and projected the image of Spiderman swinging from building to building. "That's you, right?"

"Um, no?' said Peter. "What do you... what do you mean?"

"Yeah, it is," I said quickly. 

"That's all fake, you know that? All done on a computer? Youtube, that's where you found it, right?"

"Uhuh," said Tony, scanning the room. I pointed at the manhole in the ceiling and at a pole lying beside him. Tony lifted the pole and opened the manhole, spilling out the suit. Peter raced forward and flung it into the wardrobe, and leaned against the wall as if nothing had happened.

"So," said Tony. "You're that spider thing. Crime-fighting spider? Spider boy?"

"Spiderman," Peter and I said at the same time. 

"Not in that onesie, you're not,"

"It's not a onesie." Peter walked past him. "You know, I was having a really good day today Mr Stark. Didn't miss the train, perfectly good CD player just sitting there, and Algebra test," Peter tapped the CD player for emphasis, "Nailed it."

"Who else knows, anybody?"

Peter looked at him slowly and shook his head.

"Not even your unusually attractive aunt?"

"No, no, no-no!" said Peter, pointing out the door. "If she knew she would freak out, and when she freaks out I freak out."

"So why are you doing this?" Peter didn't answer. "Look, I want to know what your ammo is, what gets you out of that twin bed in the morning,"

"Peter, we both know, you can trust us," I cut in. "We're not going to walk out of here and tell everyone."

Peter nodded. "When whatever happened happened, it... I would love to play football. But I couldn't then, so why should I now?"

"Because you're different," Tony said. Peter nodded. 

"And I can't tell anybody that so I'm not," Peter watched Tony. "When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and bad things happen... they happened because of you."

Tony moved onto the bed and I took the seat. "You got a passport?"

"No, I don't even have a driver's license!" said Peter.

"Ever been to Germany?"

"No?'

"Oh, you'll love it."

"I can't go to Germany!" protested Peter. Tony raised an eyebrow. "I've got... homework."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Tony said.

Tony headed toward the door, mumbling about how it might be dangerous, and his hand was on the door handle when Peter shot a web at him, effectively trapping him.

"Don't tell Aunt May."

"Okay, Spiderman." The two shared a long moment of eye contact until Tony sighed and pointed to the webs, and Peter went to get scissors. As we left, I hung back.

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"It's an honor to meet you."

I left him looking confused and proud at the same time.


	13. Soldiers

"I do not want you to go!"

"Loki, I'll be fine."

We were sitting in the Quinjet, parked just out of the airport. Nat, Peter, Tony, Rhodey, T'challa, Loki and I were sitting in, waiting for Steve to show himself. 

"But what if you are not fine? I will not be able to forgive myself..."

I moved in and kissed him on the lips, stopping his excuses. As I pulled back, leaving him giddy and disorientated, I pushed him into the Quinjet cell, built for the Hulk, and locked the door.

"I'm sorry," I called into him, where he had fallen on the floor. "But I'm the one who knows what happens, and you don't."

Tony called for order and we all moved out, heading toward our places. Tony didn't know I would change sides. I was Team Cap because I knew he was right. But I was here because I knew Tony needed emotional support. And because Loki and Peter were her.

Nat and I stood off to the side while Rhodey and Tony confronted Steve.\

"Wow, it's so weird how you randomly run into people at the airport, don't you think that's weird?"

"Definitely weird," replied Rhodey.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

T'challa jumped into the field and inclined his head. "Captain."

"Your highness."

"Anyway." Tony walked toward Steve. "Ross gave me thirty-six hours to bring you in, that was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help your brother out?"

"You're after the wrong man, Tony."

"Your judgment isn't secure. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find him."

"Steve." He turned to see me and Nat. I saw his face fall when he saw me but I winked. "You know, what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony called, and Peter swung in, stealing Cap's shield and binding his hands at the same time. "Good job, kid."

"Thanks. I could've worked on the landing a bit more, it's just the new suit- it's nothing Mr. Stark, it's perfect..."

"yeah, we don't need to start a conversation."

"Okay. Captain. Big fan, Spiderman-"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later, just..."

"Hey everyone."

Tony turned back to Steve, and I backed away as Steve raised his hands. Clint shot the webs off his hands as Steve called "Now, Lang!"

Peter was knocked to the ground and Scott landed beside Steve, returning his shield. Tony rocketed off to get Wanda and Rhodey went to Sam and Bucky. 

The fight broke out. Considering I was stuck on the ground, it wasn't as action-packed as it seemed from the camera, nevertheless I knew where to hide and where to go. As Steve was knocked to the ground beside me I whispered "I'm with you, but I don't want to hurt Tony's feelings."

Steve nodded and pointed to the Quinjet. "That's our ride!"

I fell into a sprint beside him, quickly joined by Wanda, Clint, Bucky, Scott and Sam. I yelled "stop!" as Vision flew overhead, drawing a laser line in front of us.

"Captain Rogers! I know you believe what you are doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now."

"I have got the fortune-teller." Steve said, and I cursed. He winced straight after, realizing I had been trying to hide. Tony sighed as Peter, T'challa and Rhodey dropped beside them.

"What do we do, Cap?"

Steve took a deep breath. "We fight."

We all began to jog, me summoning some combat magic. I could feel Loki, wherever he was, spurring me on, feeding me more energy, and I felt confident I could handle myself. I lifted into the air beside Wanda as we all began to full-out sprint. As the two teams collided, I fell into hand-to-hand with Vision, and he did not want to hurt me, so I managed to throw him off myself. I helped Wanda keep Peter airborne.

"Not cool, Futuristic lady!" he yelled as he swung. 

I pushed Wanda toward Nat and Clint and she nodded, changing direction. Pietro ran from the Quinjet, appearing beside me. He knocked me to the ground, believing me to be on Tony's side, and I groaned.

"No, brother!" screamed Wanda as he went to kick me. He stopped, horrified, and quickly helped me up. I had a head injury and pressed a glowing hand to my skull. It healed slowly, but my borrowed magic had been used. I was operating on my own few skills now. 

"Where have you been, napping?" I asked sarcastically as he made to run off. He shrugged and headed to help Bucky.

Meanwhile, Scott had ahold of Rhodey, in his biggest form. Steve grabbed my arm as he raced past and we began to run toward the jet, Bucky falling in alongside us. Rhodey shot at us from overhead and Steve only got the shield over my head in time. Wanda stopped Rhodey from behind and we continued to run. I realized Vision was using his laser on the tower and flung out an arm on either side, catching them both in the chest. We stopped as the tower came crashing toward us, and the continued as Wanda caught the tower.

"She'll be attacked in a second!" I warned, flat-out sprinting now. We only just made it through as Rhodey attacked her.

As the debris cleared, we realized we had run straight into Nat. She sighed. "I'm really sorry about this,"

She shot electricity straight past us at T'challa, who fell to the ground. We boarded the jet and as I sat down I realized a minor complication... Loki. He was in their quinjet. Dammit. There was nothing I could do.

Behind us, Tony and Rhodey shot into the air, and Falcon in pursuit. I hung my head out the window as Vision fired at Falcon and, using all my energy, caught Rhodey with magic and lowered him to the ground, dropping him the last meter. He raised a hand at the jet as Tony landed beside him.

I collapsed inside the quinjet, completely spent. I'd be out for an hour at least. Bucky caught me and looked confused when he saw no injuries.

"I've used up my magic, be back in an hour..." and everything went dark.


	14. Truth

When I woke, someone with cool hands was stroking my hair as I slept. I hoped it wasn't Bucky or Steve. I opened my eyes.

"Loki?"

"Hush, little sorcerer," Loki's voice was warm. "You nearly over-used your power. You almost died."

Another face came into focus; Bucky. He looked at me and smiled when he saw my eyes open. 

"How did you get here, Loki? Where is here, exactly?"

"we're over the sea, almost at Siberia," Steve informed me. "Your boyfriend appeared in a burst of light just half an hour ago and saved your life. Buck was getting worried."

"Thanks," I said gratefully to the room at large. I sat up slowly, taking a minute to let my mind readjust, and realized I was laying on the floor, covered in a green cloak that was definitely Loki's. His arm encircled me as I sat up.

"Loki, I have to do this with Buck, and Iris if she thinks she can help, but I don't want you to get in the way," called Steve. Loki rolled his eyes and helped me shift into a seat.

"I shall come, but I shall not enter with you. If there is a danger I will come and get my lady."

"Ok," Steve said, and shrugged. "Landing now."

I stood up as we landed, getting my balance back. Loki wrapped the cloak more securely around my body and I smiled gratefully at him.

*****  
The property was dark and abandoned. Snow covered the ground and we raced to the shelter of the building. We crept into a darkened hallway, Bucky going ahead with his gun, Steve behind with his shield, and Loki supporting me as we walked. There was a slight sound and we all whirled around, straining to see through the darkness behind us. The elevator doors slid open and we all sighed as Tony's ironman suit came into view. Bucky clutched his gun tighter and Loki pushed me behind him. Tony walked through the door and his helmet retracted.

"You seem a little defensive?" Tony walked forward confidently. Steve inclined his head.

"It's been a long day,"

"At ease, soldier, I'm not currently after you."

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked, still suspicious.

"Maybe your story's not so crazy," said Tony. "And the kid trusts you, so..." Tony looked me in the eye and I nodded solemnly. "Ross has no idea I'm here I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise I gotta arrest myself."

"That sounds like a lot of paperwork," Steve said, but he was smiling. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." Tony looked up at Bucky, still in offensive position. "Hey Manchurian candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, you can drop your gun." Bucky lowered his gun and Loki his daggers.

Tony walked forward beside us and joined us on the stairs. I fell back to walk beside Tony.

"I'm sorry, Tony. You know I was with you the whole time because you need a friend, sometimes. Whatever happens next, please remember that."

Tony looked at me, and I could tell he was going to make some funny comment, so I slipped back to walk next to Loki, hand in hand. We entered an enormous chamber filled with the pods for the super soldiers and Zemo's voice echoed over the loudspeaker.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep."

I tugged on Loki's hand to stand beside Tony, and he followed grudgingly. A light flicked on and Cap threw his shield at Zemo's face, forgetting about the thick glass.

"Please, captain." Zemo smiled. "This glass would stand the blast of one hundred rockets."

"I could rival that," said Tony. 

"I'm sure you could, given time." agreed Zemo. Cap walked right up to the windows. "I've followed you for a year. Studied you. But now you're standing here, I just realized. There's some green in the blue of your eyes."

I lost track of the conversation, heart beating fast, knowing what we had to experience. I moved over to Tony, and he looked at me oddly.

"I'm not gonna die, fortune teller?"

"Not physically, no."

The computer flickered on, and I squeezed Loki's hand. Steve walked over to the video.

"I know that road." Tony's eyes weren't completely dry. "What is this?" he called across the room to Zemo.

"Mission report, December 16, 1999." Zemo smiled. They all turned to watch it but I turned away, grabbing Tony's hand instead of Loki's, although it was covered in metal. I heard Tony's mother cry "Howard! Howard!" and the metal hand tightened painfully as I knew Bucky killed his father. Then the sobs stopped and the light of the video flickered off. Tony's eyes went to Bucky, who stood there, ashamed and sad. Steve watched Tony silently. The metal hand was almost crushing my bones but in no way would I let go.

Tony made to move to Bucky and Steve grabbed his arm. Tony's eyes were unfocused, horrified, grieving, angry. Loki stepped back, into the shadows. He had no place here. Tony's eyes came to rest on Steve.

"Did you know?"

There was a long silence. Steve's eyes were full of compassion.

"Yes," he said simply.

Tony shook his arm free, still struggling to comprehend the horrors of what he'd just watched. Tony nodded as if he didn't care, and then his unoccupied hand lashed out, sending Steve flying across the room. He went to move and found himself still attached to my hand. He looked down at my hand, and then up at my face, and I knew that he was riding the killing edge, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. So I showed him the tears in my eyes for him, and instead of sending me flying, he gently let go of our hands and pushed me toward Loki before turning to Bucky. They fought their way out of the room, and Loki and I followed, unable to stop them, knowing it was their business. They fell down the edge of a ledge and into the dirt beneath the pillars, snow billowing in from the side. 

"He didn't know," Steve said, half-crying. 

"I don't care," Tony said. "He killed my mom."

Bucky raced in from the other side and Tony was forced to his knees, holding his own against the two of them. As Steve was thrown against a wall, Tony's laser went off, and he managed to shoot through Bucky's metal arm. Loki sighed and jumped down, picking up Bucky and carrying him up toward us. He placed him behind me and I crouched there, ready to protect Bucky with my life.

Steve shoved Tony against the wall, landing punch after punch, trying to get his helmet off, sending Tony toward the ground. Tony managed to regain his balance, punched Steve and the poor man hit the pillar. I watched as he rose slowly, blood running down his face, and Tony raised a hand to shoot Steve when I rolled down and grabbed his ankle. Removing Bucky from that could have been folly, and I knew I was going to be injured. Tony kicked out, believing me to be Bucky, and I hit the wall and fell down, knowing I was bleeding.

There was a horrified pause as Tony realized who he'd kicked and Steve used it to his advantage, lifting him off his feet and slamming him onto the ground. His shield smashed the helmet, again and again, and the helmet came off, revealing bleeding and cut Tony. He raised his hands, thinking Steve to be aiming to kill him, and instead, the shield was driven into his chest receptor. Tony's eyes were wide as the helmet stayed in his chest and Steve rolled off him, taking the shield with him. 

Steve walked over to Bucky, besides Loki, who Loki had healed, and helped Bucky to his feet. They were walking out as Tony called out. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

Steve paused and sighed. He dropped the shield down onto the ground, nodded at Loki and me, and left.

I fell back to the ground with a groan, and Tony tried to get to his feet, his breathing uneven. Loki cradled my head in his lap and healed me as best as he could. When my face was healed, I crawled over to Tony, and touched his face, healing the open cuts and multiple bones throughout his body that had been hurt.

"I'm... sorry..." he said, seeing a trickle of blood run down my face from my hairline. 

"No, I'm sorry," I said quietly, wiping some blood away from his cheek. "You don't deserve these horrors."


	15. Outlaw

I sat under the tree at the Avengers facility, Loki's head in my lap. I combed through his hair with my fingers as we talked.

"Where shall you go, now that you are an outlaw?"

"Wherever you are," I kissed his fingers, entwined in my own. "I have plenty more stories to join in on. Maybe we could have one together."

Loki smiled, and his blue eyes were suddenly full of love, love that he rarely showed to anyone. I smiled back at him.

"Don't worry," I said. "Together, we'll figure something out."

"I know we will," said Loki.

The sun shone through the leaves, making dappled patterns on our faces as we lay back on the grass, satisfied, for the moment, in enjoying each other's company. I tried not to think of Loki's future, and instead admired him, as the sun shone on his beautiful face.

"Yes, we'll be ok," I said softly.

Over from the building, a voice floated on the breeze.

"Excuse me, is this Mr... Stank?"

I sat up and smiled from ear to ear with realization.

"No way!" I breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm going away, I got this part done in time, yay! I will continue this (I hope) but not for a week at least, sorry!


	16. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of the series, and it will take place before and in Ragnarok, I'm not sure if the timelines make sense. Just don't question them!

I sat opposite Loki in the hotel room we'd stayed for the past few nights and took a deep breath. I'd been thinking a lot about Stan Lee. I had to find one of his cameos, talk to him. I also had to talk to Loki about his future, and it wouldn't be easy.

"Loki, we need to talk."

Loki looked up from his book, surprised. His black curls framed his face and the braid I'd added that morning swung like a pendulum. He politely waited for me to talk.

"You're not going to like it," I warned. He nodded earnestly and set the book aside, feeling the importance of the matter. I took a deep breath and then spoke. "Loki, I know you're being hunted by The Other and Thanos's minions. I know what they did to you. I need to talk about your future, though..."

Loki's face had closed up and I could tell he'd gone rigid. "Do you have any plans on how to avoid them?"

Loki stood up and went to the window, keeping his back to me. His hands curled into fists. "No."

"Are you sure?" I pressed. "Loki, you need my help. I understand that you..."

Loki cut me off, whirling around. "I don't need anyone and you don't understand me!" He yelled, almost in my face. I rose and left the room, trying to push down the tears in my eyes, leaving him standing there with an expression of guilt and sadness on his face.

*****  
I heard him before I saw him; I saw sitting on a bench beside the pool, watching a group of children play with blurry eyes. Loki sat beside me and said my name. I clenched my hands in my lap and tried not to look at him. One cool, slim hand took mine and prised my fingers apart, relaxing my hand enough to hold onto it. 

"Do you really think I don't understand you?" I asked softly, not trusting my voice to remain strong if I raised it. Loki entwined our fingers.

"No, I... Iris, nobody has helped me more than you. You accepted me without question. You never get frightened when I'm angry, or think that I'm evil... I do need you," he ended in a whisper. I knew how much it took for him to get the words out. 

"I just don't want to lose you," I said, and a tear slid down my cheek, to my frustration. Loki hesitantly put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You're right, about all of it," Loki admitted. "I do not often share my secrets with anybody, but I give you my word that I will try."

I gave a small, choking laugh and he kissed the top of my head before speaking.

"When I failed to take over New York, The Other swore to find and kill me. The Other, however, was killed, and the oath passed to Ebony Maw, one of Thanos's children, and so to Thanos himself. It has been seven years and I assume Thanos has been keeping Maw close by. They are not near us, not yet."

"If you were to come across them, and they had Thor or me tied up in the room with them, what would you do?" I asked curiously. Loki thought it over and replied that he'd send in a duplicate and stab from behind. That made no sense. Why did Loki make the sacrifice play when he could have done that?

I looked off into the distance before realizing what my unfocused eyes had rested on. Five SHIELD agents, holding guns. Loki stiffened beside me. As they began to sweep the area, I had an idea.

"Kiss me," I whispered to Loki, who looked shocked.

"What?"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable!" I said, totally stealing Nat's line. As Loki gaped at me I pulled his head down and kissed him deeply, for a little too long. When we pulled away, the agent's eyes had missed us completely.

We slipped backward, into the safe shade of the trees, and breathed a sigh of relief. And then a voice spoke.

"Hands up and don't try anything funny, you're surrounded."

We'd walked right into a circle of SHIELD agents.

"Heimdall? Skurge?" Loki whispered, and the Bifrost took a few moments to activate. Bullets fired toward us as we were whipped up off the earth and toward Asgard.


	17. Asgard and the Allfather

I ruined the landing, sliding across the floor on my butt and ending up on the feet of Skurge, who sneered mockingly. Loki helped me to my feet and we began the long walk in companionable silence. 

"Father will not trouble you this time, Iris," promised Loki. I looked up and saw that he had transformed himself into Odin.

"How?"

"While he and mother ruled from a distance, I cast a charm powerful enough to keep both Odin and his magic in the same place," Loki explained. "I could not control the bond you created between mother and father, and so Frigga is bound to him."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but Loki shushed me and stepped forward to the guard. He ordered them to clean a suite for me and transfer the clothing from Thor's wardrobe to mine. When they asked after Loki, he informed them Loki had died in Midgard and he was helping me through the grief.

"Thor was told of this months ago. I forbid you to speak my youngest son's name."

I was given a large room, with a walk-in wardrobe filled with the beautiful garments that had been in Thor's room when I arrived. I had a large window and a view over Asgard. I spent the days in the library and reading books in the garden, trying to understand what Loki had hinted at about the odd connection between Frigga's non-death and my existence. I coudn't get a moment alone with Loki, for he was busy with the ruling of a city, and whenever we asked for privacy the guards waited at the door.

I had to talk to Stan Lee. And to do that, I had to make sure the story played out the right way.

*****  
"I will tell Odin what you did here today." promised the not-Iris. Not-Loki paused.

"I didn't do it for him."

I twitched in impatience as I spied Thor in the crowds, Surtur's crown strapped to his back. He stepped out of the crowd and nodded at Odin-Loki.

"Father?"

Loki almost choked on his wine and I nudged him in the ribs. He swore quietly and then raised his voice. "Ah, my son, Thor, has returned! Greetings, my boy!"

Thor nodded and walked forward, absent-mindedly throwing Mjolnir in his left hand. "That's an interesting play, what's it called?"

"The tragedy of Loki of Asgard. The people wanted to commemorate him."

"And indeed they should." Thor stepped forward further and I backed behind the couch, wanting it to play out the right way. "And I like the statue. A lot better looking then when he was alive, though, a little less weasly, less greasy. Now, do you know what this is?"

"Oh, the skull of Surtur." Loki was blowing it. He was a dreadful Odin. "A formidable weapon!"

Thor passed the skull to some guards and they scurried off. Thor began his monologue about the nine realms as I pushed some hair across my face. Eventually, Thor threw Mjolnir far out into the sky. It paused and began to rocket back toward us.

"Nothing will stop Mjolnir from reaching my hand," Thor said to Odin-Loki. "Not even your face."

"Stop this madness at once!" bellowed Loki, trying to free himself from Thor's grip. Thor smiled.

"I'll see you on the other side... brother."

"Alright I yield!" yelled Loki, the illusion disappearing as he wrenched himself free. There were screams from the crowd and his servant dropped the wine glass. His hair was disheveled and there was shock on everyone's face. As he turned back around, Skurge threw himself out of the crowd, dripping with dragon slime.

"Behold!" Thor, son of Odin..."

Loki turned back to him, his finger raised. "You had one job. Just the one!" He turned back to Thor. "You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering, you've ruined everything!" Thor advanced and Loki backed up so quickly he toppled onto the couch. Mjolnir pushed against his leather-clad chest. "Ow ow ow, okay! I know exactly where he is."

Thor retrieved Mjolnir and pulled back, allowing Loki to stand up. I stepped out of the crowd and Thor's eyes narrowed when he saw me. "Take me, please," I said softly to Thor, who avoided my eyes. In one movement, he flipped Loki over his shoulder, ignoring Loki's attempts to stab him, gently picked me up and sent us hurtling toward the Bifrost.

We appeared outside Shady Acres care home, Thor wearing a grey jacket and jeans and clutching an umbrella, with Loki in an all-black suit and tie. We stared at the building in the middle of being demolished.

"I swear I left him right here."

"Right here on the sidewalk, or where the building is being demolished?" asked Thor sarcastically. "Great planning!"

"How was I to know, I can't see into the future, I'm not a witch."

"Then why'd you dress like one?"

Loki looked down at himself and back at his brother, his eyebrow raised. "Hey!"

"Well I think you look very handsome, witch-god," I teased, kissing Loki on the cheek.

"I can't believe you're alive! I saw you die! I cried for you, I mourned you..."

"I'm... honored?"

Two girls rushed up and asked to take a selfie with Thor. Loki rolled his eyes and I felt the need for a phone. I had never gone so long without technology. As the girls rushed away, I snagged a phone from their back pocket.

A circle of light opened beneath both mine and Loki's feet. I looked down, surprised. Why was I dangerous? But I had barely finished the thought when the floor dropped away and Loki and I were falling, falling into the red light of the portal, screaming. The air was sucked from my lungs. My hair got in my mouth and blew up above me. I could see Loki below me and tried to fall faster, ending up at his height and pulling myself to him. One arm wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. We clung together as we fell, waiting for the ground which was sure to open up at some point. Loki's black hair was everywhere- in my mouth too. I swiped at it and accidentally poked his ear. 

It felt like hours when the ground finally opened up beneath our feet, and we hit the marble ground, hard. I landed half on top of Loki but it was enough of an impact to knock the wind from my lungs. My ears were ringing. I heard Loki shout something and Dr. Strange's cool, polite voice say something. I couldn't breathe. Loki pulled me up and I leaned against him, trying to get my breath.

"You can handle them from here," Dr. Strange said to Thor. Loki went rigid and let go of me, accidentally sending me slumping to the floor at the lack of warning with a yelp. He unsheathed his daggers.

"Handle us? Who do you think you are, some kind of sorcerer? Don't you think for one minute you second rate-"

"Alright, bye-bye." Dr. Strange waved his hand and his house disappeared, becoming a green landscape of grass and grey-blue sky. A sparkling bay lay beyond the cliffs. I could see Odin, standing at the edge, perfectly still. Loki had fallen over as he appeared and picked himself up slowly, looking apprehensive. I stood up too and nodded at him. He steeled himself and followed Thor toward Odin.

I went and sat at the edge of the cliff, off to the side, and waited. Soon, my world would be very, very stressful.


	18. Gaining Favour

Golden light streamed out over the bay and disappeared into the sky. I could feel the temperature dropping as clouds gathered, Thor's anger growing inside him. I moved toward them quietly, watching Loki stiffen and his fists clench. Behind us, I heard the sound of a portal opening.

The two turned toward it and began to walk. I moved closer, at a loss for what to do. On one hand, I could stick with Loki and get to Sakaar safely, but would have to deal with 'gaining favor.' On the other hand, I could go with Thor and risk being chained up and becoming a slave. I stood behind Loki as Hela stepped forward, her body on a tilt, and I experienced a thrill that had nothing to do with seeing Cate Blanchett... or did it?

"So, he's gone?" she said, moving forward as the portal closed behind her. "That's a shame. I would have liked to see that."

"You must be Hela," Thor said, his hammer readied. "I am Thor, Son of Odin."

"Really?" Hela smiled. "You don't look like him."

Loki spoke. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement?"

"You sound like him," Hela smirked. "Kneel."

"Beg your pardon?"

Hela unsheathed one long, black blade. "I said," she smirked at Loki, "Kneel. Before your queen!"

"I don't think so!" Thor hurled Mjolnir. Thunder rumbled as it hit Hela's hand, caught in her grasp. Thor's breathing sped up. "It's... not possible."

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible." Hela squeezed and Mjolnir fell to the ground in pieces. Thor stared in horror at the ruined hammer as Hela's horns appeared and another blade appeared in her right hand. Loki panicked. Pulling me to his side, he cried "Take us back!"

The Bifrost activated immediately before Thor could run out of it, and we were all pulled into the lights toward Asgard. Thor yelled at Loki, who looked down, realizing that Hela was below him. He summoned a dagger and threw it at her, but she managed to grab it and sent it hurtling back toward us. In his haste to avoid it, Loki knocked us both out of the Bifrost. I guess I was going with Loki.

*****  
Something heavy was lying across my legs. I detected bruising but not much else, and I could feel something sticky coating my cheek. I couldn't see properly. Everything was blurry, and far too colourful... Sakaar!

I sat up with a groan of pain and realized a heavy metal Jet wing was lying across my legs. I managed to shift so that I could slide my legs out and check myself over. Bruises, not too bad, but I was bleeding from my eyebrow and I knew it had been Loki's blade that had dealt damage. I looked around for him.

Loki was lying, apparently unconscious beside me, blood coming from somewhere on his hip. I crawled over and placed a glowing hand on his wound, healing it to the best of my abilities. Loki cried out and sat up.

"It's just me, you're okay!" I assured him, tenderly brushing some hair out of his face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Iris!" he said in relief, which quickly turned to concern. "You are injured. May I heal you?"

I nodded and he touched my forehead gently, letting cool magic wash over my skin. The bleeding stopped and I wiped my face with a rag Loki conjured. We gingerly got to our feet and surveyed the junkyard.

"Iris," said Loki quietly. "Did you know of Hela?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," I replied. "I couldn't tell you, because I need this movie to play out the way it's supposed to."

Loki nodded and held out a hand to me. I took it and we walked toward the city in the distance.

*****  
"The Grandmaster will see you now."

Loki and I walked into the colorful hall, where the Grandmaster was standing on a levitating platform. He floated down toward us and stared at us both with a blank expression.

"Topaz, who are these guys again?" he asked without taking his eyes off us. Topaz, his warrior assistant, answered in monotone. 

"Fell into the junkyard, Grandmaster."

"Ah yes, I see, I see." The Grandmaster floated over to Loki. "Who do we have here, hmm?"

"I am Loki!" Loki said confidently. "God, Prince of Asgard, and rightful ruler of Jotunheim. This is my companion, Lady Iris of Midgard."

"That's quite a mouthful, Lord," said the Grandmaster. "You know, I could throw you into the gladiator pit and sell the lady as a slave, but I'm feeling a little... what's the word?"

"Murderous," supplied Topaz. The Grandmaster looked shocked.

"No, no, no, I don't want to murder them! No, the word that starts with le..."

"Levitating?"

"No, lenient, lenient, Topaz!"

He turned back to us. "Here's the deal; you give me what I want, and I'll grant you safety from the games. Huh?"

His hand slipped from his side to Loki's hip. Loki flinched. The Grandmaster raised a made-up eyebrow and watched Loki. His meaning could not have been clearer. I watched Loki swallow nervously, his adam's apple bobbing in the hollow of his throat. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Very well. Kindly show me the way."

"Brilliant!" The Grandmaster smiled. "That would be to the bathroom, lord. We have to get you cleaned up first. Topaz, show the lady to their room." 

Topaz immediately strode off. I touched Loki's hand gently and ran to follow her.

*****  
Our room was a little less crazy then the building outside. Although it was decorated with blue and green stripes, at least they didn't clash. Well, kind of. Actually, the room was crazy. But it had a nice view of the junkyard and a kitchen with food, which was good. I thanked Topaz, who grunted at me, and sank down on the stripy couch in the window, utterly exhausted. 

When the door opened and Loki entered, I could see the heavy illusions he'd cast on himself. I waited until the door was locked to run to him. "Alright, drop the illusions," I commanded him, taking his hands. He looked surprised but complied, revealing a very different Loki. His clothing and hair was a tangled mess. His lips were dry and chapped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, horrified. He moved gingerly toward the bathroom.

"He has great energy and power that I confess outmatched me," admitted Loki. His voice was hoarse. "I shall clean up now."

I nodded and he entered the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him. A minute later I heard running water.

I pulled some clothing from the cupboard and knocked on the door, hearing the water stop. He opened the door a crack and I saw that he had a towel around his midsection, his chest bare. I passed the clothing to him in wonder. Loki saw where my eyes were and a thin blush rose to his cheeks. I laughed and closed the door.

I lay down on our bed, not bothering to undress. I'd do that later. Loki came out in clean clothes, hair damp and his skin clean, and collapsed on the other side of the bed. I rolled over to look at him. "You okay?"

"I will be," said Loki hoarsely. "But I have gained the Grandmaster's favor, and I believe it will benefit us in the long run."

I nodded, taking his hand and entwining our fingers. He smiled a little at the gesture. Then his smile faded.

"Iris... Do you know what I do in the future, here?"

I nodded and sighed. "It's going to be hard for me, but I'll have to go between you and Thor. I have to talk to someone first, though. And then, once this is all over, Dr. Strange."

Loki shrugged and lay down again, his eyes closed. I slipped off the bed and grabbed some clothing, taking it into the bathroom to get changed. In a matter of minutes, we were both asleep.


	19. Young God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had many ideas for this chapter, but I decided in the end to go all the way and make their relationship a little deeper. I've felt there's been too much unsureness about boundaries and such that Iris needs to eliminate, so that's why this chapter exists. Especially because from now on, Loki and Iris may not have all that much time together.

A week had passed, and I hated every minute of it. Being in Asgard was hard enough, but being on Sakaar was horrible. Life was so different, even the ground was unfamiliar. Everything was too bright and hurt my eyes. There were no books, just games, and I hated watching people die. Loki knew this and respected my personal space, allowing me to stay in our room when he'd rather keep an eye on me out with the rest of the Grandmaster's court. I was given some paper and a pen and began writing down my experiences, from the moment I awoke on Asgard in Thor's bed. 

Loki spent his time in court, quickly ascending the ranks of social standings and getting well into the Grandmaster's good books. He didn't see me much. That evening, when he entered, I hugged him a little longer than usual. He pulled away, surprised.

"Iris, is there anything troubling you?" he asked, pulling off his golden cape and throwing it over the back of the chair. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just miss you is all," I said softly. "I don't like being alone all the time."

Loki sat down beside me, looking at me with concern. I smiled and gave him a small kiss. 

"I have been gaining favor with the court," Loki said gently. "It will be better for both of us if we are respected in society here. But, my dear, you should have told me you were lonely!"

I leaned against him, the only familiar thing on this crazy planet, and he put an arm around me. "I just..." I was about to cry and didn't want to. "I hate this planet," I whispered. "I want to go home."

Loki's other arm encircled me and I pressed my face into the leather of his shoulder. Loki spoke. "I fear that the armor is not comfortable to hug, Iris?"

I laughed, pulling away, and poked the sturdy armor. "Yep, very uncomfortable. Why do you wear this stuff anyway? You look better in a suit."

"Why, I am a god!" Loki said, sounding surprised at the very thought of wearing anything else. I smiled and moved in for another kiss. "But I can remove it if it pleases you."

That came out sounding different to how Loki had intended, but he acted as if he meant it. I silently swore at the blush on my cheeks as I nodded. "Alright then, _God _."__

__Green light stole over his body, and in a moment the armor had disappeared, replaced with the black suit I liked so much. However, the suit jacket was missing, replaced by a simple black shirt and tie. I nodded appreciatively and moved back into his hug. "You're squishier now," I said with a chuckle. I could feel his body through the soft material and it was oddly comforting._ _

__"Do you approve of the suit?"_ _

__"I think you look very handsome, but you'd be even more so without it," I said teasingly, and winked at him, which made him blush. Ha. I lightly touched his collar and absent-mindedly smoothed the tie. Loki pulled away, surprising me. I looked at him to see he looked troubled. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but he spoke first._ _

__"What would you have me give you?"_ _

__I paused, confused. "What do you mean?"_ _

__"I mean," Loki looked uncomfortable. "Do you mean what you say? Or are you teasing, perhaps? I want to give you everything you want, but I do not know..."_ _

__I realized what he was getting at and jumped in quickly. "No, Loki! I was teasing, of course. And I do mean it, that you're handsome and... If you want to go ahead I'm happy to, but I'd never hint at that..."_ _

__Loki nodded and looked into my eyes. "Do you want to go ahead, Iris?"_ _

__"If you do..." I began to say but he quietened me with a passionate kiss, like the one we'd had when trying to escape from SHIELD but this time it was heartfelt. When we came up for air my heart was racing frantically in my chest. Loki smiled against my mouth and I realized he could feel my heartbeat._ _

__"Trickster," I grumbled. He moved back in and I let him, the kiss deep yet oddly beautiful and pure. Full of meaning. We pulled away and Loki touched my cheek with his palm, fingers in my hair._ _

__"I do," he said softly._ _

***** After ***** Loki kissed the back of my neck. He dragged the blankets up over us both and we succumbed to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the norm, folks! Hope you enjoyed.

"Loki? Loki!"

Loki and I looked in the direction of the voice and relief washed over me. There was Thor, in his chair, the Grandmaster behind him, playing a keyboard. Loki excused himself and took my hand, walking over to his brother.

"Loki!"

"Sh shh!"

"You're alive!" Loki looked shocked. Thor glared at him.

"Of course I'm alive!" snapped Thor.

"What are you doing here?"

I winced at the silly question. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" Thor was angry now, being unable to move his position. "I'm stuck in this stupid chair, where's your chair?"

"We didn't get chairs," Loki whispered.

"Get me out of this one!"

"I can't."

"What are we whispering about?"

Thor yelped as the Grandmaster smiled at all of us, having come much closer without our noticing. "Y'know, time works real different around these parts. On any other planet, I'd be, like, billions of years old, but here on Sakaar..." He trailed off and an odd, flirtatious smile appeared on his face, his eyes first on Loki and then sliding to me. He winked. Or rather, blinked. But I understood what he was implying.

The Grandmaster had been flirting with me on and off in the past week. Maybe he'd sensed that something about my relationship with Loki had changed and was jealous, but it was making me uncomfortable and Loki protective. Loki moved a little so he obstructed the Grandmaster's view of my body while Thor looked between us in confusion.

"Anyway, do you two know each other?"

"I've never met this man in my life," smiled Loki. Thor growled.

"He's my brother!"

"Adopted," Loki said quickly.

"Is he any kind of fighter?"

Thor chuckled. Loki grabbed my hand and muttered into my ear "Don't get closer to him."

I looked up at him in confusion but was cut off when Thor began to move off with the Grandmaster, yelling Loki's name. I pulled my hand free. "I have to go with him!"

"What? No!"

"Loki, this is my chance!"

Loki sighed and let me go. I raced off and joined Topaz. "I'm coming," I said. She grunted and tapped the Grandmaster, who spun around and gave a huge smile. 

"Hey, it's the lady! Come, walk with me." His hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to his side with great strength. He put on arm around my waist. I stiffened as he chatted to me about how much he was looking forward to seeing Thor fight, what good fun the games were, and more, while I focused solely on his hand on my hip, which was moving down a bit. I readied myself to fight the creep but we arrived at the holding cell before anything else could happen.

"I'm staying here," I said quickly to the Grandmaster, who dropped his arm, looking disappointed. He touched my cheek as he walked off. I watched Topaz remove Thor from the chair and shove him into the holding cell, sending me flying after him with a strong push. I yelped as I hit something hard and realized it was none other then Korg, Taika Waititi's character. He helped me up and then called out to Thor, who was attempting to break through the double doors.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy, man. Over here! Pile of rocks, waving at you," Korg called. "I'm actually a thing, a being. Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Korg, I'm kind of like the leader in here. I'm made of rocks, but don't let that intimidate you unless you're made of scissors. Just a little rock paper scissors joke for you." Miek crossed his knives together. "This is my good friend Miek, he's an insect and has knives for hands!"

"I am Iris, and this is Thor," I said, beaming at the rock-man. Thor moved forward, looking at Korg curiously.

"You're a Kronan, aren't you?" Thor asked, ignoring the politeness. Korg got to his feet.

"That I am."

"How'd you end up in here?"

I jumped in. "He tried to start a revolution, but didn't print enough pamphlets, hardly anyone turned up apart from his mum and her boyfriend, who Korg hates." Thor avoided eye contact with me.

Korg nodded. "Bit of a promotional disaster, that one."

As Korg spoke, Thor took off running, reappearing behind us. "I'm actually organizing another revolution, I don't know if you'd be interested in something like that? D'you reckon you'd be interested?"

Thor gestured to the corridor, confused. "How did you..."

"Oh yeah, Nah, this whole place is a circle. But not like a real circle, more like a freaky circle."

"It doesn't make sense!"

"Nothing makes sense here, man. The only thing that makes sense is that nothing makes sense." 

Thor shrugged, accepting the twisted logic, and walked off again, leaving me with Korg. As Thor sat down, an illusion of Loki appeared. I turned toward it, listening in.

"Look, I can't jeopardize my position at the Grandmaster's side!" Loki looked frustrated. "It took time to earn his trust!" I chuckled and Loki shot me a warning glance. Thor threw a pebble through his illusion. "Look, join us at the Grandmaster's side. In time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster, and..." Loki gestured to me, Thor, and himself and made a 'take over' gesture. Thor threw another pebble through the illusion. Loki sighed and his illusion began to fade as Korg raced up to him, kicking the wall with a clang. 

"Piss off, ghost!"....And then... "He's freaking gone."


	21. The God Of Marvel

"Thor, do you want to use a big wooden fork to fight?" Korg asked, looking at it quizzically.

Thor chuckled. "No."

"Yeah, not really useful unless you're fighting three vampires that were huddled together."

I moved a little away from them, peering through the bars of the gladiator's room to where Valkyrie stood, against the back wall. Our eyes met for a second and she tilted her head, taking a swig of drink. My heart leaped in my throat.

"Thor! Thor!" a man called, beckoning him. I rushed over and grabbed Thor's arm, making him pause to look at me.

"Thor, I know you're mad at me for going with Loki while he was pretending to be Odin. If I hadn't been in this position, I swear I would have told you," I said hurriedly. "I'm just trying not to kill everybody, and it's really, really scary!"

Thor finally smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. "I missed you, Iris."

The man called Thor's name again and we followed him, feeling lighter.

*****  
"By Odin's beard, you shall not cut my hair!" bellowed Thor to the elderly barber. But not an ordinary barber. Stan Lee's cameo. I felt a pang of sadness, remembering the day he'd died and the whole world mourned. I hoped his cameo was himself and not just some mindless Sakaarian barber. 

Stan fired up the blade and chuckled. "Now just you keep still, my hands ain't as steady as they used to be!"

Thor began to panic. "Please, kind sir, do not cut my hair."

I waited until all the hair was cut and Thor was lead out of the room to address the old man. He set down the blade and turned to me. "Need a haircut?"

"Oh, no, thanks," I said quickly, my heart sinking. He chuckled. 

"I was kidding! What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath and clenched my sweaty hands before asking what I'd come all this way to ask. "Are you Stan Lee?"

There was a long moment as the old man looked at me, and then he nodded. I breathed out in relief. He removed the goggles and headpiece and gestured for me to follow him into the room behind him. I took a seat and he sat opposite me, replacing the goggles with his usual square-framed spectacles. 

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, unsure. Stan smiled.

"Yes, Iris. It's an honour to meet you at last. I suppose you have some questions for me?"

"Why did you put me here?" I asked immediately. "I don't understand how this is possible."

He clasped his knotted hands and smiled at me kindly. "I suppose it's because I died, and er, things went off the rails a little." I stared at his matter-of-fact tone. "You see, Marvel Studios created a villain far too strong for my liking, and I realised that my work endangered... well, everybody in this... reality. I guess I thought you'd know who to save and whatnot." he leaned forward ad placed a hand on my leg. "I apologise for withdrawing you from your life, but I figured you hated it and was already trying to live in this reality, am I right?" I looked away, knowing he was right. My life hadn't gone the way I thought it would. I'd taken to imagining Loki standing in my office, or Tony walking past me in the street. I used to kid myself that monsters galloped past, pursued by Avengers who waved and called my name. This reality was so much better than my own. I nodded to Stan. "So I guess I hoped you'd save them." Stan smiled. "I didn't mean to endanger their lives." There was a roar and I knew that the games had started. Stan stood and pointed to the door. "I suppose you should probably watch, right?" I nodded and, thanking him, walked off toward the arena and my terrified boyfriend sitting in the stand.


	22. Some familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay attempted rape, or at least non-con, but it doesn't go through. If you find that stressful just read up until the bar and then skip the rest. Sorry if it brings up bad memories- I don't want to hurt any of you lovely people.

I sat down beside Loki, on his side of the couch but closer to the grandmaster and kissed his cheek, feeling protective all of the sudden. Out of the window, down in the arena, Thor was getting punched repeatedly. I could just see the light in his eyes beginning to glow and I waited.

Wham! Thor punched the hulk off him and into the air with a blast of lightning, and the crowd held their breath. Loki had a proud expression on his face. The Grandmaster shifted forward in his seat at the same time as Loki, staring at the fight with surprised faces. Thor sent the hulk flying into the wall and held out a hand. The Hulk stared at him.

There was a long moment as the crowd waited to see what will happen, and then Hulk picked Thor up by the feet and repeatedly smashed him into the ground. Loki leapt to his feet.

"Yes! That's how it feels!" he roared, and turned to see the grandmaster's amused expression. "Sorry, I'm just a big fan of the sport," he said with a smile. As he sank down I saw Thor land in the middle of the arena. He lifted his hand to shoot a bolt of lightning at the Hulk and the Grandmaster held out his obedience remote, electrocuting the god and allowing the Hulk to smash down on Thor's head. Loki stares in shock beside me at the Grandmaster, who settles back down beside me, much closer than before.

"Come now, we have to celebrate!" he said to me and Loki, setting a hand on my thigh. "And my lady here hasn't had any fun! Surely you'd like to..."

"No thanks," I said quickly but the Grandmaster pulled me to my feet, waving it off. 

"It'll be fun. Lord? Would you join us?"

Loki stood and followed us out of the room, unable to stop the Grandmaster directly for fear of losing his respect. We were led down hallways into a large, Sakaarian pub, where I saw Valkyrie, downing a large bottle of who knows what. The Grandmaster ordered three drinks and I sipped it, almost spitting it out when I did so- it was the strongest alcohol I'd ever tasted! The barman laughed at my expression and whispered something to his friend. 

The Grandmaster led us from the bar to an empty room, filled with cushions and low tables. He sat down, pulling me down beside me, and Loki sat opposite us, looking concerned. I drank a bit more, out of politeness. I knew that Thor would be in Hulk's room by now, getting patched up. The Grandmaster's hand moved a little further down and I squirmed in his grasp, trying to catch Loki's eyes. He avoided mine.

Chattering about the games and his champion, the Grandmaster downed his drink and called for a refill. Three slaves hurried in and refilled all our cups. My head was swimming. I started giggling when the Grandmaster made a joke, and he smiled and squeezed my thigh. Loki strode over to the window.

And then the Grandmaster's other hand was up under my crop top, and I was so woozy I couldn't make a sound. Loki stood at the window, oblivious, as the Grandmaster's hands touched and played with my heavy, useless body, squeezing, sending anxiety up my spine, but I couldn't move. I squirmed slightly and made a small sound but underneath the Grandmaster's chatter it couldn't be heard. I slumped against the Grandmaster, my spine giving way with drink and horror at what he was doing.

Loki continued to stand at the window, unseeing, his drink in his hand, occasionally replying to the Grandmaster's chatter with 'hmm' and 'I suppose'. I reached out with my mind, hoping to god Loki really had the power to hear thoughts, and screamed _Loki, help! ___

__He stiffened at the window, and as I slumped into the Grandmaster's lap, he turned and saw what was going on. "Please leave her alone," he said warningly, striding toward us. The Grandmaster removed one hand from my chest to grab Loki's wrist._ _

__"C'mon, Lord, I said it'd be fun! Us three!"_ _

__Loki resisted and shook his hand free, looking uncertain about how to handle this. "I've paid my dues. Kindly release her."_ _

__"If she gets up to go with you, I will." the Grandmaster promised. My head was resting on his chest and I couldn't move. I couldn't make a sound. Loki looked shocked and stumbled back, taking this as me accepting the Grandmaster's plan. I was so frightened I couldn't breathe. Nothing moved, only my racing heart. I panicked. In my mind, I began screaming "Drink! My drink!"_ _

__Loki's eyes flicked to the table where my finished drink sat. He realised what was going on immediately and pulled me from the Grandmaster's grasp. "That will be all, Grandmaster. Goodnight."_ _

__Pulling me into his arms, he left the room with my limp body clutched tightly in trembling arms, striding as fast as he could toward our suite. I felt movement returning slowly but knew it would take a while. I was running out of time. A tear slid from my eye and splashed onto Loki's leather-clad shoulder at the horrific events I'd just been a victim of._ _


	23. The plan and an escape

"How did this happen? What did he do to you? Can you hear me? Iris! Iris, talk to me!"

Loki said all this in panic as he laid me on the bed and desperately checked my pulse, my body, trying to find a source of injury. I gagged weakly, unable to form words. Loki touched a glowing hand to my forehead and I felt the splitting headache disappear, releasing my body from the spell of the drink. I sat straight up, retching and gasping, my breathing uneven. Loki conjured a bowl and I vomited.

Wiping sweaty hair off my forehead, Loki conjured a cloth and wiped down the mess from my mouth, disappearing the bowl. My body shook and would have fallen back again in exhaustion had he not caught me. I had tears streaming from my eyes now, rough sobs forcing their way from my throat. Loki put his arms around me and held me as I sobbed.

Eventually, I slowed to hiccups and Loki's arms hadn't loosened. "Iris, please tell me what happened."

"I- I drank that alcohol and m-my body went p-p--paralysed... He- touched me." I finished in a whisper.

The horror still fresh in my mind, I couldn't form words, but Loki understood and his eyes flashed with protective anger. I moved forward to rest my head on his shoulder, my face turned in to his hair and neck, his arms still encircling me. 

There was a knock at the door.

"The Grandmaster will see you at first light tomorrow."

The footsteps receded and Loki groaned into the hug, but I knew this was for a different reason; Thor. I wondered if he was still unconscious. 

As I calmed down, my heartbeat slowed and I only felt exhausted. I pulled away from his embrace and moved toward the bathroom, where I cleaned myself and got into a nightgown. Then I crept into bed, exhausted, Loki at my side.

*****  
"I'm upset. Very upset."

The grandmaster's levitating platform floated toward us, Loki with one hand on my wrist, Valkyrie on our other side. I felt myself shaking at the sight of the man and the only thing keeping me upright and unemotional was Loki's firm grip. 

"You know what I like about being upset? Blame." The grandmaster looked from one to the other, his expression grim. "That's the... that's the mindset I'm in right now. And you know who I'm blaming?"

"Grandmaster I..." Loki interrupted but was quickly shouted down.

"Hey, hey! Don't interrupt!" Topaz held the melt stick out and the Grandmaster stared at her. "Why are you handing me the melt stick? He interrupted! That's not a capital violation!" Topaz looked disappointed and withdrew the stick. 

"My precious champion has gone missing, and it's all because of that Lord of Thunder. It's all because of him." The Grandmaster turned to Loki. "Your brother! Or whatever the story is, adopted or complicated or whatever." Loki rolled his eyes and nodded. "Your contender!" Valkyrie looked vaguely bored.

"Listen," Loki spoke up, his grip tightening a little. "If you give me twelve hours I could bring them both back to you, immediately."

"I could do it in two."

Loki stared at Valkyrie before smiling a little in amusement. "I could do it in one."

"Let's stop there." The Grandmaster's eyes flicked to me and then away again, making me shift uncomfortably. "I woke up this morning thinking about a public execution. But for now, I'm gonna settle for the sweet little 'who'se gonna get them first'? So, ah, we're working around the clock." The Grandmaster waved his hand at us dismissively. Valkyrie immediately strode out, Loki and I following close behind. As we exited the room I felt myself relax and Loki dropped my grip.

"Iris, wait here," he whispered to me. "It's safer."

I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with Valkyrie, Loki following me. As he caught up, he forced his way between me and Valkyrie. "What have you done?" he asked her. Without batting an eyelid, she replied.

"I don't answer to you, Lackey."

Loki grabbed her armour-clad wrist in his firm grip. "It's Loki. And you will answer to the Grandmaster."

Valkyrie twisted her wrist from his grip and took strikes at his body, all of which Loki blocked but one to his face, whipping his head backwards. Valkyrie smiled a little as Loki recovered. 

Loki unsheathed a dagger threateningly. "Why would you help my brother escape with that green fool?"

Valkyrie unsheathed her own and held it tauntingly, moving from side to side like a snake about to strike. "I don't help anyone."

They whirled into motion quickly, but I'd been expecting it and merely stepped out of the way. As they paused for a second, Loki's dagger pulled back the armour on her wrist and he saw the tattoo there. "You're a Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie slammed him against the wall, winded. "I thought you all died gruesome deaths."

"Choose your next words wisely," she said, her knee against his chest, eyes wild with anger. Loki looked back calmly.

"I'm terribly sorry. It must be a very painful memory."

As Valkyrie moved to strike, Loki's hand came up to her head and she blinked, eyes unfocused. I remembered from the movies that she was reliving the moment her pegasus and friends died and looked at Loki with tears in my eyes. The second of hesitation was all he needed; slamming her onto the floor, Loki moved from his vulnerable position against the wall. As he moved forward, breathing heavily, her head snapped up, and there was no mistake; she was furious. Spinning around, she slammed his whole body to the ground and knelt on his chest, then slammed her iron-clad fist into his face.

He went limp.

"Good job," I said calmly. "He deserved it."

She spun around and just as quickly had her dagger at my throat. "Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?" she demanded, her face cold. I raised my hands.

"Because you're one of my favourite characters in the movies and you're super cool and I actually idolise you..." her fist met my face and everything went black.


	24. The Revengers

When I came to, I was lying on something cold and hard. My face ached and I was disorientated, staring at something red and white. I realised I was lying on the floor at Loki's feet, my wrist tied behind my back, my face turned toward a large pile of rubbish; empty beer bottles, cans of who knows what, books, pieces of clothing. This was Valkyrie's room.

I sat up with a groan and almost toppled over, unable to remain upright without my arms, and fell back against Loki's knees. I could tell I had a bruised jaw and my cheek was swollen. 

"Iris? Iris, darling, are you hurt? Speak to me." Loki's voice was anxious. I looked up at him and saw him straining against golden chains, trying to free his arms to get to me. When he saw the bruise, his eyes widened and he looked worried.

"M' okay," I said softly, dragging my body away from Loki's rather bony kneecap and into a sitting position against the wall. "Cheek a bit sore."

"Use my hand," said Loki, waggling it behind his back. I giggled in spite of myself and shuffled over, placing my cheek against his hand. It was cold, like the rest of his body, and he made it even colder without turning blue, as that would burn me. I sighed as the pain eased.

Ten minutes later, there were footsteps outside the room and I sat up, my shoulder against the box Loki was sitting on, and watched as Valkyrie slid the door up and open to reveal Thor and Bruce. Loki delivered his 'surprise!' line and I chuckled behind him. When Thor saw my bruised face, he gave a noise of surprise and hurried over, untying my hands and helping me stand. I almost collapsed, my legs cramped from sitting for so long. Thor caught me and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Iris, how did you end up...?" Thor sighed and looked at Valkyrie. "She's a fortune-teller. She's not a danger to you unless she thinks the future would be better off without you..."

"Which it wouldn't be," I interrupted. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench. Bruce entered and spoke quickly to Loki before turning away. I embraced him happily and he smiled at me.

As Thor and Valkyrie discussed ships and devil's anus, I waited, knowing Loki would 'impose' soon enough. He did and Valkyrie threw the glass bottle at the wall behind him, making him jump.

"The Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may have even stolen the access codes to his security system."

"And suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing," Valkyrie said sceptically.

"Heavens, no." Loki said. "I've run out of favour with the Grandmaster. In exchange for access codes to the security system, I'm asking for safe passage... through the anus."

Bruce whistled us into a tight group and spoke quietly. "A quick FYI? I was speaking to him earlier and he was totally ready to kill any of us..."

"Apart from me..." I added.

"Yes, he tried to kill me." Valkyrie agreed.

Thor nodded. "He's tried to kill me, on many, many occasions. There was this one time when we were children and he transformed into a snake, because he knows I love snakes, and when I picked it up to admire it he turned back into himself and he was like 'mwah, it's me' and he stabbed me." Valkyrie and Bruce stared at Loki in shock, but I cracked up and laughed so hard I doubled over. "We were... eight... at the time."

"If we're boosting a ship, we're gonna need to draw the guards away from the palace," Valkyrie said calmly. Loki interjected with 'why not set the beast loose' but Thor shut him up and shouted down Valkyrie's questions. 

"Let's go," I said, and Thor nodded. 

*****  
I followed Thor and Loki, my dagger hidden up my sleeve as they'd told me to, walking calmly behind them as they cleared the rooms ahead of me. As the elevator opened, I wondered which side to be on and stood at Thor's side, not wanting to get in the way of his hidden obedience disk. The elevator dinged and began to ascend.

"Loki, I thought the world of you." 

Loki looked at his brother, surprised, and then looked down, uncomfortable. 

"I thought we were going to fight side by side forever but, at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. And maybe there's still good in you, but let's be honest; our paths diverged a long time ago."

Loki was inwardly struggling with conflicting emotions; his dislike of Thor being sentimental, but the part of him that wished he'd been told earlier. "Yeah," he said softly, trying to compose himself. "It's probably for the best that we never see each other again."

"That's what you always wanted," Thor said, and clapped the obedience disk onto Loki's back, who didn't notice. Loki nodded, unsettled. A small pause ensued as I watched Loki, gauging his state of mind, and then Thor broke it.

"Hey, let's do get help."

*****  
"Get help! My brother is dying, help him!" Loki flew through the air, knocking out the whole group of guards, and Thor and I laughed as they fell to the ground, out cold. Loki rose stiffly, resettling his collar and hair, making some remark which Thor laughed at, and I kissed him on the cheek. That would be my goodbye. 

"Where's the ship?" Thor asked, looking around the enormous room. Loki pointed and as they walked forward, his illusion replaced his real form and he walked over to the control panel. Thor sighed and turned toward the real Loki. 

"I know I've betrayed you many times before, but this time, it's truly nothing personal," Loki said calmly. Thor smiled at him and held up the obedience disk remote.

"Neither is this."

Loki panicked, looking over his shoulder to where Thor had planted the disk, before electric energy overtook his body, sending him spasming violently to the floor. 

"That looks painful," Thor and I walked over. "You see, brother, you're becoming predictable." Thor turned and winked at me, and I nodded back. "Loki, you cannot betray me in front of the fortune teller. You see, life is about change, and you... you want to stay the same! And Iris knows what is best for everyone. Saving Asgard, is what is best for everyone. Well, I'll leave this over here for you." Thor threw the remote away. "We've all got places to be, so, good luck I guess!"

He walked off, leaving a panic-stricken spasming Loki on the ground, and I knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry," I said calmly. "I have to do what's right for our futures, Loki, and your plan is not that. I'll see you on Asgard."

Loki's eyes tried to follow me to the ship as he shook on the floor, and Thor and I sat down in the seats of the Grandmaster's ship. The engine fired up and we shot out into the sky.


	25. Flight

The ride was bumpy, to say the least.

Valkyrie was jumping from ship to ship, blowing up engines and destroying wings, and Thor left the wheel to me. I quickly gave it to Bruce, not wishing to have Topaz on our trail if I failed to press the button for the fireworks in time, and slumped into a red leather chair, closing my eyes. I was exhausted from my traumatic night, bump to the head and the thought of Loki, laying on the ground back in the Grandmaster's garage.

Thor and Valkyrie landed half a foot apart from each other and there was an awkward pause before they stumbled back.

"You guys should kiss," I teased, and Valkyrie had her dagger at Thor's throat in a flash. 

"If you even try, I will slit your throat-" she started to say, but Thor only laughed. She grinned back and they walked over to Bruce, who was panicking as he dodged meteorites and minor planets in the wormhole. Thor took the seat and Bruce gratefully sat down beside me.

I was exhausted. Bruce noticed and helped me walk to the back room, where there were a table and couch, and helped me get comfortable before heading back to the other rooms in search of food. I fell asleep almost immediately.

*****  
 _A woman was talking to a reporter, tears streaming down her cheeks. The television flashed a picture of a young woman, her face peppered on lamp-posts, brick walls, alleyways, milk cartons. A babble of voices overtook me; names and faces and tears and police reports. An empty bed, still untouched, sheets crumpled; a passport and phone, laying on a hard metal bench as a scientist bent over them, peering through an eyepiece. The woman's face was fading, and so was her voice, but I heard one word... Iris. ___

__"Iris, Iris, wake up!"_ _

__Colours and shapes whirled into my eyesight; groggy from sleep and strange dreams, I opened my eyes fully to see Thor bending over me, his bearded face inches from mine. I yelped and scrambled backwards, hitting the wall, and then slumped in relief when I recognised him._ _

__"Don't do that!" I yelled crossly, scrambling to my feet. Thor chuckled and pointed out the window._ _

__"We're here," his voice was grave. "I have to go, but please, tell me I'm not going to die. No one is going to die."_ _

__I reached up and kissed his cheek. "You know I can't tell you anything... Good luck. I'm thinking of you."_ _

__Thor smiled at that and opened the door, disappearing into the sky. I bit my lip as his words resonated in my head; No one is going to die. I had to ensure that the person I loved above all would not perish, and I had no idea how. I turned to Valkyrie._ _

__"When do we touch down?"_ _

__"When we get the signal," she said absent-mindedly, cleaning her fingernails with a dagger. I sighed and sank down onto the couch, my head in my hands. Bruce tentatively sat beside me._ _

__"Hey, Iris," he said. "Are you all- all right?"_ _

__I lifted my head and gave him a strained smile. "Just a little fed up with saving the world is all."_ _

__"Hey, I'm sure you'll do great," he nodded. "It's pretty cool that you're even trying to save people..."_ _

__I sighed and nodded, and then realised what I could do. I could just straight-up tell Loki at some point! Once we boarded the ship! I nodded and rose, walking to the window. Steeling myself, I concentrated and summoned a dagger. When I realised what I'd done, I whooped- Loki's teachings were finally paying off- and did some practice moved, nearly decapitating Valkyrie, who blocked just in time. I grinned shiftily and vanished the dagger._ _

__Valkyrie raised her hands a little. "Might need a little practice."_ _

__"Maybe," I agreed._ _

__"Look, Iris..." Valkyrie sighed and strode over to the window. "You shouldn't come."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Stay where you'll be safe, or wherever you think you'll be safe with your 'fortune-telling'." She said bluntly, and shot me a small grin. "You gotta save the world, remember?"_ _

__Outside, there was explosions and screams, and Thor's voice in our ears._ _

__"Now!"_ _

__I peered out the window as Valkyrie hurried back to Bruce, shoving him at the controls. She disappeared into the bedroom to change._ _

__When she re-emerged, she was in her white Valkyrie outfit, complete with a blue cape and dragon-fang sword, her hair braided into a long braid that hung over her shoulder. As I watched, open-mouthed, she pulled out the gun and began to fire on the armies outside the window._ _

__As Bruce, peered out at the armies beneath us, screams and the sound of metal on metal sounding on our ears, he nodded at me and turned to Valkyrie. "You wanted to know who I really was?"_ _

__He turned and dived out the window, hitting the rainbow bridge incredibly hard, like a splat of rain. Fenrir wolf sniffed him suspiciously._ _

__Then Valkyrie circled, she was hit by a spear of some sort, and I hit the wall, hard. Stars spun in my eyes as the ship slid along the bridge and the fireworks went off. Valkyrie left me there._ _

__Panicked, I tried to get up and promptly fainted._ _


	26. Mischief and Lies

I woke up feeling sick.

Nauseous, I scrambled to my feet and peered out, realising how much time I'd lost; Surtur was destroying Asgard. I raced out to Thor, stumbling a little, gasping weakly. Hulk picked me up and carried me back to the others, Loki was gone. As Surtur fought Hela, Hulk picked us all up and sprung for the spaceship now disappearing into the sky, letting us onboard. Thor carried me to a darkened sitting room, where he placed me on a couch and sat at the mirror, staring at his lost eye.

"Thor..."

"I know," he said softly, looking heartbroken. "He's gone."

"No, he's not... Well, I'm not sure where he is, but he's not dead."

Thor turned to me and smiled briefly before fingering the leather eyepatch someone had given him, cleaned out his eye and placed the eyepatch over the top. I watched as Loki reappeared and stumbled to my feet, almost collapsing in his arms, relieved.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, brother," Thor said finally. Loki smiled.

"Maybe not."

I looked up at Loki, and said as urgently as I could "We have to talk."

"Iris, darling, you're exhausted, you're bruised, we're on our way to Midgard. Why don't you get some sleep?"

As I argued, he pushed me back onto the couch, talking over the top of my protests until I yelled. "Listen to me!"

There was a ringing silence in the room and Loki looked shocked. I breathed deeply. "We need to talk."

"Very well..." Loki said, rebuffed and surprised. "Thor, would you give us a minute?"

Thor nodded, curious, and left the room, closing the door behind us. Loki sat down on the couch beside me and I took his hand, fingering it absent-mindedly.

"There's no easy way to say this," I said finally. Loki listened respectfully, his green-blue eyes carefully scrutinising my features. "Thanos can track the Tesseract, and he will attack our ship. People are going to die. Millions, in fact. And someone... someone I love."

My eyes met his and I saw the realisation hit him; his gaze darkened and he swallowed anxiously. His hand curled around mine tightly. There was a short silence as we controlled our breathing.

"What would you have me do?" asked Loki finally, standing up and pacing the room, like a caged animal. "I do not see a way out of this..."

"We leave, and leave now," I said calmly, and stood up, taking his arm. "Loki, listen. We could go anywhere, anywhere at all. Let's not take part in infinity war and end-" I cut myself off. "S**t. Shouldn't have said that."

Loki nodded and the tesseract formed in his hand. "I'll leave a note for Thor, so he does not worry."

I took his arm and blue light washed over us. A second later, we were gone.


	27. The Plot

The world was red and orange, dust rising in my vision. I coughed and fell to my knees, drained from the power of the tesseract. Loki collapsed beside me.

I turned to look at him and gasped with horror. His eyes were sunken and shadowed, sweat beading his forehead. His skin was grey and blotchy. He sank down into a kneeling position, his breathing slow and deliberate. I knew where we were but he didn't seem to know.

"We're on Titan?"

Loki groaned as he raised his head. "I didn't... This isn't where I wanted to take us..."

"It must have been me, sorry," I apologised. Loki nodded and clutched his gut, his black hair curly with sweat and tinged red with dust. I put an arm around his shoulder as he recovered.

When he was recovered enough to stand, I slung his arm over my shoulder and we began to walk toward the destroyed building in the distance. 

We stumbled into the building and sank down on an enormous bench, Loki immediately collapsing and breathing heavily. The tesseract took much energy but even more so with two, but I couldn't rest. I grabbed the earpiece Thor had given Loki and called FRIDAY.

"Find Thor Odinson." I commanded. Her cheery voice greeted me, dialling Thor. His voice blasted through the earpiece. 

"Iris! Where are you? We're under attack!"

There were explosions in the background. I stared at Loki, open-mouthed.

"Tell him we're not there! Say that Loki's gone with me!" I roared back, over the sound of the earpiece. Thor was arguing but I shut off the earpiece and turned to an exhausted Loki. He was lying on his side, watching me tiredly.

"Loki..." I hesitated. "We might have to give up the tesseract. It's only a matter of time."

He scrambled to a sitting position, looking angry. "It's mine, Iris. I refuse to give it up to that psychotic murderer!"

"He is going to kill you anyway!" I yelled back, sick of his arrogance. "I'm trying to keep you safe! Can you stop acting like you know better? I'm sorry but I can't stand to lose you!"

My voice cracked on the last sentence and I covered my face with my hands. There was a short silence before Loki pulled my hands away and kissed my cheek.

"My apologies," he said gently. "I shall do what you would have me do."

"Let's go back." I said finally. "Or send the tesseract back. Just don't try to kill _him _."__

__"But I need to rest..."_ _

__"Not time." I said tersely. "Lokes, I'm sorry, but we have to go now."_ _

__He hauled himself to his feet and we disappeared back to where we came from._ _

__*****  
I heard, faintly, a roar._ _

__Lights flashed in my vision as beside me Loki buckled over, retching silently. It was too much._ _

__With all my strength I sent the tesseract skidding out into the room, then grabbed Loki's arms and dragged him backward, away from the fight. Into the lower decks, hoping against hope that Thor was fine._ _

__There was the sound of a roar of energy and heat and I felt the exhaustion wash over me and Loki. Thanos's voice boomed out as the Hulk attacked, and there was a thunderous roar as the Hulk was overtaken. As Heimdall used the Bifrost to take the Hulk to safety, I took Loki's hand in mine, summoned some power from him and sent Heimdall away from Thanos, disappearing around the corner, his body limp._ _

__A rush of sound and then silence._ _

__A crack._ _

__Fractures appeared in the ship; it was breaking apart. I grabbed Loki and we held each other as the ship exploded in a rush of heat and purple energy, sending us flying into the void of space, hoping against hope that my plan had worked._ _


	28. Tired

Darkness.

A stillness I'd never felt before.

My eyes were blurry, encrusted with something not unlike dust, and my lungs ached.

I half-closed my eyes, almost welcoming the promise of never ending bliss, peace, death.

A hand grabbed mine.

Oxygen rushed into my lungs; my eyes snapped open and I cried out before realising Loki was holding me weakly, sending Oxygen to my lungs, keeping me alive. Somewhere away from us I could see Thor, floating unconscious, Heimdall beside him.

An age or a second, I'm not sure which, passed before the ship appeared, lights looming through the darkness of space. I barely registered the welcome safety of their ship, the clean air, the warmth, too exhausted to prop my eyes open, I fell into a deep slumber.

*****  
Murmurs surrounded my body- floating over me like waves on the shore. I knew something big had happened but I couldn't remember what. A cool hand was holding mine.

I opened my eyes.

I was lying on a bunk in the guardians of the galaxy's ship, Loki unconscious beside me. I sat up and my head swam.

Peter Quill, Gamora, Mantis, Drax and Rocket were standing around Thor, who had a blanket draped across his shoulders. Groot sat in the corner, playing some sort of video game. It emitted beeping sounds.

Mantis helped me sit up, her antennae lighting up as she came into contact with my skin, but wisely she said nothing. Thor turned and spotted me.

"Fortune teller," he said slowly. "Why did you not warn us?"

I felt regret rise; I gulped. "I thought that Loki being somewhere else would mean he didn't attack, Thor... I'm so sorry."

I hid my face in my hands, but a cool, slim hand pried the hand from my face- Loki. He struggled to sit up but spoke strongly. "The blame is mine and mine alone, brother. I should not have taken the stone."

Thor's face grew angry and he strode up to the front of the ship, typing some random combinations into the holoscreen. Everyone watched him in confusion.

"Er- what are you doing?" asked Rocket, staring at him. Thor muttered something about taking their pod and Peter stepped in, holding up a hand.

"Woah, no you're not taking our pod!"

I knew what would happen anyway, so I leaned back against Loki who was propped against the wall. He slid an arm around my shoulders and we watched them talk, both somewhat rejuvenated from our sleep but still decidedly unrested. Eventually it was decided that Rocket and Groot would go with Thor and the rest of us would go to the collector, although I thought, stressed, about how to stop them going.

I had time, though.

And I had a great guy currently letting me lie on him, well and truly alive. Maybe I could take a break, for once.

I finally relaxed against Loki's chest, my head on his shoulder, his arms around my midriff. 

"So, you can see the future?" asked Peter, turning to me. "Our futures?"

I nodded my chin up and down. Peter sat down opposite the bunk.

"Anything we should know?"

"That one of you will meet your doom unless they don't come in contact with Thanos," I said gently. Peter paled. I sucked in a breath and then spoke. "You know who you are, but one of you knows something he doesn't, and he will do anything to accomplish his mission."

Gamora stiffened in the background, but Peter was too busy staring at me. "What kind of shitty future are we lookin' at?!" he asked in horror. I let my head fall back against Loki, who kissed my cheek. 

"There are millions of people facing the same fate, Peter. Not just you. The entire universe."

There was a small silence as everyone digested this. Peter then strode to the holoscreen and changed the coordinates. "Where to?"

"Titan." I said calmly. "We gotta help some friends."

Peter nodded and with a beep, we changed direction. I fell asleep again in the silence and wrapped in Loki's gentle, cool arms.


	29. Illusion

When we landed on Titan, I knew we'd timed it perfectly. 

Thor, Rocket and Groot had left to make a new weapon, but the rest of us alighted on Titan and waited in the ship. A day passed as Loki and I recovered from the insanely draining energy of the tesseract, spending hours sleeping, lethargic and a little sick. But as the time went on we recovered, and Loki began disappearing off on walks that took him far and wide across the empty planet.

There was a smash and a scream and the sound of something incredibly large hitting the earth, sending a shockwave toward our ship. I sat up from where I was sitting and Loki's head jerked up, staring at half of an enormous ship, partly destroyed. The Guardians rushed out and stood just beside the overhang where we'd hidden our ship. Three figures exited the ship; Tony, Peter, and Dr Strange, looking a little the worse for wear.

Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, and Loki raced out, readying themselves for a fight. I pulled Loki back and hissed 'shh' in his ear. 

I watched as they fought; the avengers fighting wearily, eventually coming to a standstill. I pulled Loki up behind me and we slowly approached. When Tony caught my eyes his jaw dropped.

"Wait wait wait... with Thanos?" Quill asked. "Of course I'm not with Thanos, i'm here to kill Thanos!"

I strode over to Peter and pulled him from Quill's grasp. "Quill, calm down. These are my friends. This is Tony, Peter, and Dr Strange." I turned to address Tony and Dr Strange. "These are the guardians of the galaxy, Gamora, Quill, Drax, and Mantis."

"How do you know my name?" asked Dr Strange, and then his expression cleared. "You're the fortune teller."

I nodded once and turned my attention back to Quill.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" said Mantis excitedly. Tony froze.

"You know Thor?" he asked, confused. Quill nodded.

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good looking..." Peter pulled a face. "Needed saving."

I dropped Peter's arm, realising I was still holding it, and held out my hand to Loki, who was in the shadows. He slowly, hesitantly, walked forward and took my hand defiantly, glaring at Tony, who groaned.

"Look, what the hell's Reindeer games doing here?" he asked, and then thought the better of it. "Whatever. Just don't make me talk to him."  
*****  
"It's eight degrees of it's axis," Quill said, holding up a device that measured the lean of the planet. "Gravitational pull is all over the place."

"Well we got one advantage; he's coming to us," Tony said, looking around. I leaned against a large slab of rock with Mantis bouncing up and down in front of me. "Alright, I have a plan. At least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple; we draw him in, pin him down, get what we need, definitely don't want to dance with this guy we just want to- Are you yawning?"

All attention shifted to Drax, who was standing mid-yawn. I sniggered and Peter stifled a laugh beside me. 

"-In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?"

"Stopped listening after you said you needed a plan," Drax mumbled. Quill shrugged.

"You see, not winging it isn't exactly what they do."

"Er, what exactly do they do?" asked Peter, pointing at them nervously. His hand shook a little, and I could tell he was still full of adrenaline. Good. He'd need it.

Mantis's eyes flashed and she glared at him. "Kick names, take ass." she said in a deep, threatening voice. 

Tony sighed. Peter looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, I like your plan." Quill said finally. "Except, it sucks, so let _me _do the plan and that way it might be really good."__

__As they continued the banter, I looked over at Loki, who was sitting deep in thought, unfocused eyes on Dr Strange. I realised everyone's attention had shifted to him as well. I knew he was currently viewing the possible outcomes of the battle._ _

__"How many did you see?" asked Quill. Strange looked at him, breathing heavily._ _

__"Forteen million six hundred and five." he said slowly. Tony asked the question softly._ _

__"How many did we win?"_ _

__Strange paused, everyone watching him. My heart sped up._ _

__"Five." he said solemnly._ _


	30. A way out

I stood with Loki at the sidelines of the fight, catching everyone before they hit the ground. Thanos was currently shooting flames at Tony. I pointed it out to Loki, who blocked the fire with a burst of water from nowhere. Gamora was crouched behind me, watching in frustration, having being secretly warned of attempting to fight him.

Time went on, screams and yells until, finally, they achieved it; Mantis sent Thanos to sleep. Quill landed.

"Wow, that was easy! My plan, remember!"

Tony pulled hard on the gauntlet. Loki levitated it out of his hands and over to me, who caught it and almost collapsed under its weight. Mantis cried out and I turned to Dr Strange, who nodded at me. He took it from my hands gently, and it vanished. We all stared at each other.

"Now we gotta kill him," said Tony heavily. I moved to where Mantis was struggling with Thanos.

"Mantis, we're gonna fly off. When Dr Strange opens his portal above you, jump. Don't hang around."

The others all looked confused and I smiled grimly. "We're gonna need a heck of a lot more people to kill this guy. And we all know just where to find them."

*****  
Gamora moved to sit beside me, quietly muttering to me. "A word?"

I nodded and stood up, following her to the back of the ship. She turned to face me earnestly, her green skin pale in the dim light, hair falling over her shoulders in red waves. 

"What was going to happen?" she asked finally, looking straight into my eyes, her voice soft. I sighed.

"He forces you to show him to the stone. He sacrifices you in exchange for the stone." I said, laying it out blunt and clear. Back in the main room of the ship everyone was sitting in silence, so I lowered my voice a little. "Quill could never kill you. And you know it."

Gamora pressed her lips together and she looked away, over my shoulder. She nodded and then choked out two words. "Thank you."

It rolled over me then, the amount of lives I'd already saved with these tiny changes to the plot, and I swallowed a lump in my throat. She gave me a gentle hug and I smiled through blurry eyes. We broke away, simultaneously laugh-sobbing a little, and wiped our eyes. We headed back to the main room once we'd eradicated the tears.

"Where are we headed?" Tony asked me as I entered. He was sitting at the controls. Behind me were the guardians of the galaxy, Peter (who was staring out the window, wide-eyed) and Loki, quietly leaning against the wall. I hurried over to Tony and had a quick discussion about where Wakanda was, but he managed to locate it through FRIDAY in his suit. We squeezed in together on the pilot seat in Quill's ship, discussing plans and possible outcomes of this fight using my previous foresight. But since it had gone a little off the rails I couldn't be sure.

About an hour later I felt as if I was being watched. I turned to see Loki, watching me and Tony with an odd expression on his face... Jealousy? I excused myself and squeezed out of the chair, walking toward Loki. I leaned against the wall beside him.

"How are you, Lokes?" I asked hesitantly. He replied sarcastically.

"As long as you're happy, I'm on top of the world," he drawled, and walked off. I raced after him, up the ladder and into the makeshift room that Loki and I were loaned, and grabbed his arm. He shook free.

"What?"

"What's going on?' I demanded, stepping toward him. "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing," Loki said darkly. "But you seemed to be enjoying yourself with Tony."

I gaped at him. "Loki- I..." I fumbled for words. "Did you think I like _Tony _? Why- when did I ever show interest in him?"__

__Loki's eyes narrowed a little. "You always have," he said calmly. "Don't think I did not notice."_ _

__I stepped back, mouth open with surprise. Loki avoided my eyes as I stared at him. I felt fury grow within me a little._ _

__I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to face me, speaking sternly. "In our relationship, there has to be trust, Loki! I'd never- never cuddle up to someone else while i'm taken. That's- no. You should never have believed for one moment that I'd do such a thing! What were you thinking? I love you! No one else, okay?"_ _

__I intertwined our fingers and he looked down at them, and nodded once. I rose up on my tiptoes to kiss him and he responded by wrapping his arms around me and deepening the kiss. When we surfaced for air the kiss changed into a loving hug, in which a short pause ensued. Finally we broke away._ _

__"Ready to go back down?" I asked him, and Loki sighed and sat on the bed. "Or we could just... keep hugging?"_ _

__He laughed as I fell down beside him and extricated an arm from beneath his body to pull me back into his embrace, both of us feeling loved and secure in each other's arms._ _

__*****  
I awoke from a much-needed nap hours later to Loki shaking me, bleary-eyed from sleep. Outside the window was mountains and trees, and the city of Wakanda hidden somewhere behind the barrier. Peter arrived at the door._ _

__"Hey, Mr Loki, Miss- er, Iris, Tony wants your help to land the ship? Says he can't see the city?"_ _

__"Thanks Peter," I said gratefully, getting up and following him back down into the main room, and over to Tony. "Keep going straight into those trees, okay?"_ _

__"What?" Tony asked, evidently distrusting my logic. I put a hand on his shoulder._ _

__"Trust me," I said quietly. He nodded and aimed straight for the rocky crag of the mountain. Everyone cried out as we got close enough to crash but the magic barrier flickered, letting us through, and we found ourselves in Wakanda._ _

__In the distance, at the border, armies were clashing; thousands of Wakandans and Avengers alike, all fighting. I directed Tony to the battlefield but quickly nodded to Dr Strange, who opened a portal to Shuri's lab for Loki and me._ _

__I stepped through with Loki and the Wakandan guard gave a cry. I held up my hands and saluted to him._ _

__"We're the avengers," I said quickly. Loki looked uncomfortable at this but said nothing, merely nodding at the guard as we walked past and toward Shuri, who was standing over Vision, working on removing the stone from his head. I hugged Wanda and introduced myself and Loki to Shuri._ _

__As the battle raged on, I warned them of Thanos's minion that would soon be here to attack us. The guard called reinforcements and got ready for an attack, whilst I stood with Wanda, keeping an eye on the battle. Loki turned to me._ _

__"Shall I go down in her place?" he asked me, and I nodded, giving him a gentle hug before he left the room. And not a moment too soon; the enormous blades pierced through the ground, only to be caught by Loki. Shuri was almost finished._ _

__I smiled down at Vision, who gave a half-smile back, evidently in discomfort. The minion entered just as she finished._ _

__The mind stone rose into the air and Wanda took it as the guards whirled into action; slicing and stabbing. Wanda took a deep breath and began to blast the stone with her power._ _

__Vision got up shakily and leaned on me, breathing deeply. I pushed him back and summoned a sword, readying myself for battle, standing in front of Wanda and the mind stone. As Thanos's child approached I began to attack._ _

__Cries and grunts and screams surrounded me; he was too strong. I copped a blade through my hip and stumbled but did not slow, Shuri alongside me, as Wanda screamed and added another hand to increase the pressure on the stone. I fell to my knees, blood coating my vision from a cut across the head. Shuri fell off a railing with a cry._ _

__As the creature raised his sword over my head, he was sent hurtling out of the window by Vision, both of them falling into the trees outside. Wanda increased the energy and the stone_ _

__s  
h  
a  
t  
t  
e  
r  
e  
d  
...  
Sending a sonic boom across the battlefield, yellow light flowing outwards in a shockwave that knocked us all backwards. The world went dark._ _


	31. Author's note

Hey my lovely readers!

I apologise for intercepting the flow of the story, I hate it as much as you do.

I had to make a note to all of you beautiful people about the current state of the world right now.

As you all know, COVID19 is currently putting our planet in lockdown. My school is still open (hopefully not for long) but many of you will be in isolation right now!

If you're feeling down, I suggest the following:

-read up on positive news around the world  
-watch movies (but two a day should be the limit, as screen time can make you feel worse)  
-establish a routine (exercise and eating time included)  
-I suggest packing your lunch every morning so you don't run out of food too quickly  
-make thing! Art, stories, movies, edits, dolls, a doghouse, whatever floats your boat!  
-remember that if you are young, you won't feel as bad as some, so don't panic about it.  
-have a big weekly cook-up to provide for the week ahead.  
-stay positive!

I know many people are playing their favourite songs at full volume and dancing on their balconies in Italy, let's follow their lead.

This issue is awful but I have hope that it will unite us as a planet. Maybe it's mother nature fighting back, after all we've done to her. Who knows?

Lastly, if you are confined in a dangerous home situation, please ask for help. There are so many hotlines staffed 24/7 that will help you.

Now back to the story, comment how you're coping down below!

-Always111


End file.
